A Spark in the Darkness
by Crimsonseastorm
Summary: Megatron and Starscream are bonded, more from necessity than feelings...but where do they go from there? Slight view change on the Cons...they can't be completely cold sparked. AU. ON HIATUS FOR EDITING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I can already see the flames rolling in for this...but I will direct them promptly to Megatron's fusion cannon. I have no idea what 'verse this could be considered...my only real experience with most of the bots is the movies but those events don't exist here. I don't know...*gasp*...anything about G1 beyond the first five episodes? I'm working on it. I read lots and lots of fanfiction and hopefully that makes up for it some. Though really whatever verse I'm working out of is largely AU. As much as I would like to think Megs and Screamer get along...they probably don't.

My real problem with fanfiction thus far is that it usually paints the 'Cons in a bad light. Violent Mechs who couldn't have real relationships if their lives depended on it...which I think is a load of crap. I think that yes the Cons are violent and they rely on that to try to win the war...but that doesn't mean they're inherently evil either. I think that Screamer and Megs could have a normal relationship where they actually care about each other. Yes Megs beats the crap out of Screamer...in front of the other Cons maybe he didn't want them to judge him and Screamer....So that's where this little bunny came from. My 'Cons though violent are relatively friendly towards one another and I say relatively because they're still Cons.

**Pairings:** MegatronxStarscream, ThundercrackerxSkywarp

**Disclaimer: **The Transformers are sadly Hasbros and anything relatively movieverse is Dreamworks. Alas I have no Beta and so mistakes in the grammar/spelling category are mine...I apologize that I cannot catch every mistake I make. IF you see something major you're welcome to point it out...otherwise let mistakes be mistakes.

"Speech" **//comm// **_"Thoughts"_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

**A Spark in the Darkness : Chapter 1**

"_Apparently,"_ Hook thought nervously as he eyed the large Mech that sat at the end of the medical table, _"I need to get out of the med-bay more." _ He gave the Mech another cursory glance as he attached several more wires to his current patient. As he watched, the Mech in question fidgeted...Fidgeted! Since when did _He_ fidget? _He_ never had any reason to fidget...usually other Mechs fidgeted in _his_ presence never the other way around. Hook couldn't make sense of the Mech that sat glowering while he made repairs. Hook knew he was the best the Decepticons and hoped that the Mech watching agreed. He also hoped the Mech in question didn't decide to interrupt because he wasn't entirely sure what the protocol for that was. _He_ was never in the med-bay to watch repairs happen and _He_ was rarely injured enough to need the med-bay anyway so Hook didn't have to deal with command chain protocols very often.

It was strange and rather unnerving really to have either of them in the same room...together...with complete silence. Usually there were snide biting remarks being thrown back and forth....and more than one punch thrown. Silence was another thing Hook would never in a million years associate with either his patient or his patient's..._soon to be assassin? Guardian? Friend? Or..._Primus forbid the rumors be true..._Bonded? _Hook just couldn't have this floating around in his processors; he had to know what was going on.

He snapped open a private communication line and hailed Soundwave who completed the link and intoned blandly, **//Acknowledged: Hook proceed.// **

**//**_**What **_**is this?!// **Hook promptly broadcast the last fifteen minutes to him; starting with the entrance of the Mech and patient up until _He_ started fidgeting, **//Why is **_**He**_** in my med-bay watching me do my job?//**

**//Answer: Unknown. Observation: He appears concerned.//** Hook may not have known what was going on but he did know that when Soundwave seemed concerned that something was definitely up. Hook suspected that Soundwave already knew what was going on...he was a telepath for Primus' sake how could he not know the inner workings of the Decepticons on Earth?

/**/Usually he's the one that causes all these injuries. I mean obviously it was the Autobots this time but He's never cared enough to drag him down here from the battlefield and demand he be repaired **_**Himself**_**!//** Hook snapped back, **//He usually leaves it to Skywarp or Thundercracker to drag him down here.//**

**//Observation: Noted. Suggestion: Ask Skywarp or Thundercracker//** Soundwave cut the transmission abruptly which pretty much solidified Hook's belief that he knew what was going on and that he wasn't planning on sharing. Probably following some kind of order or some such nonsense...

Regardless, Hook was going to have his answers. He didn't like not knowing what was going on and if they were..._Bonded_...Hook shuddered again at the thought...he would have to know in case something went wrong.

With a resolute determination Hook hailed Thundercracker, who in his opinion was the most level-headed of the seeker trine, **//Yes, Hook?//** Thundercracker said tentatively after accepting the comm, **//Is everything going alright?// **There was concern now, probably because the leader of his trine was sliced open on Hook's table.

/**/Do you know anything about what's going on here?// **Hook demanded watching The Mech at the end of the table fidget again and send Hook a sharp glare. He quickly sent Thundercracker the same data-burst of information he had sent Soundwave. There was no immediate answer from Thundercracker just silence and then he was cut off abruptly with no answer.

"_Oh Yes,"_ Hook thought suspiciously to himself, _"There is definitely something going on and something tells me I'm not going to like it."_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

Thundercracker was moving quickly through the Nemesis following the pull of his bond to Skywarp back towards their quarters. He had decided this was a conversation better had face to face and as soon as the door to their quarters opened he declared, "Warp we have a problem."

"What'd I do? I don't think I've done anything...well nothing I haven't already been in trouble for," Skywarp shot up from where he was lounging with a data-pad and wrung his hands together worriedly.

"Not with you," Thundercracker soothed gently, "With this." He transmitted Hook's data-burst to Skywarp who grimaced.

"That's definitely a problem. What are we gonna do about it TC?" Skywarp's concern was apparent, "They said they weren't going to tell anybody! That we wouldn't have to deal with this!"

"Well, technically, they haven't told anyone and Hook hasn't figured it out...yet....though I imagine it's only a matter of time. If he gets a look...I mean he's a medic he'll be able to tell," Thundercracker wondered why Hook hadn't just looked in the first place. It was pretty much what Hook had been asking by contacting him.

"Maybe...well...hmmm...We could always just tell Hook to ask one of them. Then they can't blame us for telling anybody," Skywarp suggested.

"You know as well as I do that regardless of how it happens we're bound to be blamed at some point. I mean we're a trine we're supposed to know what's going on with each other. Maybe it's better this way...someone was bound to notice eventually they couldn't keep it hidden forever," Thundercracker said pragmatically, "Primus knows half the Decepticons thought they were already. Most of them are going to just think that it's about slagging time...and the others wouldn't dare say anything against it."

"I know but it hasn't been very long. It'll just end up causing more problems we're going to have to fix," Skywarp's voice was filled with worry and Thundercracker couldn't really blame him for it. It had taken a slagging lot of effort to convince the pair that they should give a relationship together a shot. Twice as difficult really because of the delicacy it had required...both Mechs in question had a temper and neither of the Seekers had had an inkling to visit Primus anytime soon. Eventually Soundwave had been drawn into it...that was Megatron's fault though...he thought his Seekers were acting 'strange'.

**//Hook?//** Thundercracker opened a comm line back to the Constructicon carefully.

**//Oh, Have you finally decided to share?// **Hook demanded snidely.

**//I'm going to say No...it's rather Top Secret. Though you could always ask what he's doing...he might tell you.//** Thundercracker suggested cheerfully as he cut him off again.

"We are so slagged," Skywarp groaned flipping back on the berth. Thundercracker had to agree they were definitely getting blamed for this.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"_Just ASK?!" _Hook nearly snarled, _"Right; I'll get right on that...I can definitely see how that conversation will go....'Lord Megatron why are you in my med-bay?'...Oh yeah that'll go well...Do I look like I have a death wish?" _

Hook focused better on his patient and shook his head. How Starscream was even alive was beyond him; no mech in existence could survive damage like him. Though Hook figured that Starscream had had a lot of practice of surviving injuries in the millions of years he had served as Megatron's Second-In-Command. They had been fighting for as long as he was a Decepticon and even the knowledge that Megatron's previous SICs had been killed by Megatron's own hand didn't deter Starscream from arguing with him; even if said argument was bound to end up with Starscream back in the med-bay.

Hook surreptitiously eyed Megatron again. He was sitting just as haughtily and proudly as he always did; lounging in a med-bay chair as if it were his throne. Hook, however, had a lot of experience with patients and well-wishers. Decepticons might not be ones for med-bay visits but he had been around before the war and knew a worried mech when he saw one; he didn't need Soundwave to tell him that. Hook had been working on Starscream for a good six hours now and Hook figured he probably needed at least that much more before he would even think about bringing him online.

Though it begged the question...would Megatron continue to sit quietly for another six or more hours or should Hook just see if he could get rid of him now? It all revolved back around to why? Why? _Why_? Was Megatron sitting there? Hook was leaning closer and closer to them being bonded which would pretty much be insanity. Starscream had been in his med-bay just as often as usual...or was it a well rehearsed act they were going through for the sake of the rest of the 'Cons?

If it was an act...why bother? Cons weren't inherently as evil as the Autobots believed. They were fighting for their own beliefs just as the Autobots were and even if the Decepticons would resort to extreme violence and the Autobots wouldn't that didn't mean their relationships suffered. The Decepticons were just as weary of fighting this war as the Autobots and they had decided to end it at any costs. Yeah, the Cons were violent by nature and sometimes that violence included fellow Cons. They still didn't fight amongst themselves as much as they lead the ever gullible Autobots to believe. Megatron ruled the Decepticons with an iron fist/claw and wouldn't hesitate to snap anyone back in line with it. As a rule, Starscream usually protested against some plan or another causing Megatron to punish him by sending him to the med-bay in pieces. But....even then Megatron held a soft spot for his fellow Decepticons...sure he would send them out to battle to never come back but Hook suspected that it hurt him whether he showed it or not.

He knew Megatron was capable of having decent, thriving, even loving relationships. Hook knew that before the war Megatron had had several but also knew that when he had decided to rise up against Optimus Prime that Megatron's current lover had refused to join him. Hook figured that had hurt worse than any punch any of the Decepticons could throw at him. He knew Megatron had vowed to never get involved with anyone again because he was tired of people he trusted turning on him...but where did Starscream fit in this picture?

Starscream had stabbed Megatron in the back...literally more times than Hook could count. Megatron had never gotten rid of him like he had the others even though he considered these assassination attempts treason...why? The only reason Hook could come up with was that Megatron harbored some sort of feelings for Starscream and the rest of the Cons whispered the same whenever either of them weren't around. He wasn't sure if anybody had actually believed it could be true but to Hook it was looking more and more likely the longer he thought about it.

"_I really wish Thundercracker had just told me one way or another. I could look at Starscream's spark and that would tell me right away but something tells me that wouldn't go over very well..."_ Hook spared another glance for Megatron who hadn't really moved since he had set Starscream on the table and defiantly sat down in the chair; like Hook was going to throw him out. Megatron's optics were fixated on the unmoving figure on Hook's table and threw an occasional glance up to the monitors that were tracking Starscream's various vitals. He also hadn't spoken since he had demanded Hook stop the minor repairs he was making on Motormaster and focus his attention on Megatron's SIC; not that Hook hadn't planned on immediately beginning work on Starscream after just a glance.

Starscream had been well and truly slagged. Most of the plating that was supposed to protect his spark chamber was dented, melted or missing altogether. His left wing was completely shredded and the right was bent in so many places that it looked like one of those 'origami' things the humans liked so well. Most of the wiring in both arms was sparking or torn loose; not to mention the numerous energon cables that were leaking or had shrapnel stuck in them. Hook was walking a laser scalpel's edge with some of these injuries. Energon tubes could suck shrapnel in and send it through Starscream's pumps but he had to seal off the majority of the leaks before Starscream bled out. Removing the shrapnel just caused more leaks and with every leak he sealed more energon moved through the lines upping the chances of smaller shrapnel pieces ending up in them. There really wasn't a good way to do this...Hook had started by removing the smaller pieces...larger pieces blocked lines regulating the flow and removing them didn't cause as bad of leaks. All of this was magnified by the fact that the leader of the Decepticons, Mighty Megatron himself was watching Hook do all of this to the mech that was potentially his bond-mate. Hook considered and then resisted, only slightly under the imminent threat of death, throwing his arms up into the air and just giving up.

"_Can this day get anymore nerve wracking?"_ Hook wondered and then promptly wished he hadn't. He knew that even thinking it would make it worse; now the only matter was how the universe would decide to punish him for questioning Primus' master plan.

A voice carefully, and somewhat hesitantly, interrupted his musing, "Hook?" He wasn't sure he ever wanted Megatron to sound like that again...where was the loud raucous tyrant? Who was this quiet unsure..._dare he say caring? _mech that sat in his place? Hook refrained from saying anything, he just met Megatron's optics and gave a go-ahead nod, "What's his status?" The voice was a little surer this time but still as quiet and Megatron's optics barely left Starscream's prone form.

Hook hesitated trying to decide which way to go, "That depends Lord Megatron." Hook's statement was met by what human's would consider an arched eyebrow, "Am I telling the Leader of the Decepticons? Or am I telling someone who's more?" Hook sounded a lot surer about that question than he actually was; if Megatron interpreted it wrong _he_ could end up the one slagged on the table. He had tried to keep it casual and medically focused but couldn't be sure what was going through Megatron's processors.

Megatron hesitated, again throwing Hook off with a display that was nothing like he was used to, before saying, "Both." There was challenge in his voice...like he was daring Hook to say something about that response but Hook was far from being stupid and didn't really care if the two were together one way or another.

"I would tell my Lord that he was well and truly slagged by the Autobots. Me, being who I am, will eventually have him back to full functionality. It'll be at least two weeks before you can send him back out onto a battlefield." Hook said matter-of-factly before continuing, "I would tell his bonded that he's in for a long recovery. It'll be another five hours before he's completely stabilized enough to bring him online. Though if I do bring him online it'll be painfully...most bondeds ignore that though because they need to see their love awake to reassure themselves that he's alright. I leave that decision to you when it comes down to it. I will also say that he will be fine and the two of you can be back to trading insults tomorrow at the earliest and three days from now at the latest."

Megatron didn't say anything, only followed Hook's statements with a nod. _"I can't believe it. He didn't correct my use of bonded...can that really be true?"_ Hook thought in astonishment, _"I imagine someone's going to find themselves a little higher in energon when that finally gets out."_ Hook smiled inwardly thinking of the betting pool that always seemed to be running; he wasn't sure who was in charge but knew the rest of the Cons would be clamoring for their winnings the moment this got out.

"Maybe..." Hook started tentatively looking for any sign that Megatron thought he was speaking out of place, "You should go get some energon and recharge and come back in a few hours. I can comm you if anything goes wrong." Megatron eyed him for a moment, a long searching look, what for? Hook didn't know but whatever it was Megatron found it. He stood, working kinks out of his neck cables, and stared at Starscream a long moment. Then silently turned and left the med-bay; Hook relaxed tension from being watched leaving his frame. He glanced at the door, looking after the already gone Lord of the Decepticons, and returned his focus to his patient.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Right so there's chapter 1...*hides behind a rock*...I would love reviews of this and I know they seem OOC...It's kind of like my take on the Cons...Megs will still have hissy fits and pronounce doom upon the Autobots...he just actually likes Screamer...or has just realized how much Screamer means to him...*shrugs from behind rock*. Again I feel like the movies and the Show are primarily from the view of what the Autobots and humans think of the Cons. They can't all be violent killers or they'd have killed each other off by now....

Again I implore you to read and review! Constructive criticism IS welcome...provided it is constructive and not hateful scathing "No way would they be like that!" I write it because I imagine it that way and that's kind of the point of fanfiction. So I'd love to hear what you think...as long as you try to be nice about it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews!** **They are my anti-drug!**

**A/N: **So, this chapter took forever for me to feel like I got it right. I'm trying to find the balance between Tyrant Megatron, Gushy-Love-Bird Megatron, and the kindofcaring!Megatron that I'm shooting for...which is not as easy as you would think. Megatron in his head is a lot more lovey-dovey and melodramatic than he is when he's around other mechs. Also this story is definitely an AU. I'm writing it because I'm shooting for something different.

**Pairings: **Megatron x Starscream, Thundercracker x Skywarp

**Disclaimer: **The Transformers are sadly Hasbros and anything relatively movieverse is Dreamworks. .

**Special thanks to cai-ann for beta-reading this for me!!! She is made of awesome!**

"Speech" **//comm// **_"Thoughts"_

***********************************************************************************

Megatron considered the door a moment; it wasn't a particularly interesting door just the same drab chrome grey that made up all the doors on the Nemesis. This particular one didn't have the scratches or dents that marked the doors to the various living quarters; there weren't any of the remnants of someone trying to force their way in because of some believed slight. No, this drab chrome door was never even locked and Megatron wondered for a moment why the room even had a door. Then it opened. Raucous, rolling laughter weaved around the Mech and permeated the corridor. A conglomeration of noises emitted from the room beyond; the clack of energon cubes on tables, several ridiculous conversations from mechs that sounded like they'd had too much high grade...ah, that would be the reason this room had a door.

A shadow appeared blocked the light from the room, "Stupid slaggers," muttered the Mech coming out before the figure started in surprise, "Lord Megatron?" At the heated glower Megatron shot him he wisely decided he had something better to do; something that was way far, far away from his current location.

Megatron scanned the room before he entered; mentally assigning the mechs present extra work for the next few weeks. Then he stepped through the door and into the forefront of the room, "My fellow Decepticons," the room fell into an ominous silence and everyone in it swiveled to face the Warlord, "What exactly are we celebrating here?"

The mechs in the room froze and exchanged unsteady glances. Megatron's voice darkened with displeasure, "Are we celebrating another harrowing failure at the hands of the slagging Autobots?" He shook his head in disgust, "Useless! Half of my soldiers are in some state of disrepair in the med-bay and here I've found the other half..._celebrating!"_ The last word was laced with malice, "Stop messing around and GET BACK TO WORK! Don't even think about taking another break until we slag the Autobots to the matrix and back." Nobody moved, nobody dared to even cycle their intakes, "NOW!" Megatron roared, jolting the mechs into moving and sending them scattering. The room fell into an eerie, lifeless silence. In the silence Megatron let himself wonder, for just a moment, if Optimus Prime was as tired of rallying his soldiers around his ideals as Megatron himself was. If he was tired of putting up with the inane antics his soldiers came up with or dealing with the lackadaisical attitudes. Wondered, just for a moment, if Prime didn't have to deal with the same antics he did; no, maybe the Autobot army was all soldier and no fun....he seriously doubted it.

Megatron sighed and cycled his intakes. He gave a final scathing glare at the empty tables and exited back through that same drab chrome door heading towards the quarters he now shared with Starscream. As he stalked through the ship he dared to let his processors wander. His thoughts were scattered, varied and unfocused; flitting between concern for Starscream, hatred at the Autobots, and fury at losing yet another battle. Only a few years after awakening on Earth, millions of years since they'd been on Cybertron and still the War was apparently not any closer to ending.

Leader of the Decepticons and he might be the cause of the War but that didn't mean he was any less tired of fighting it. The reason he continued to fight was because he believed Optimus Prime was wrong; plain and simple. As long as Prime believed as he did; the War would continue. Both sides would continue to rally around their leaders. So different now than they used to be but still they would fight for the same beliefs that had caused this miserable war. Both had lost countless comrades and countless soldiers, and again his thoughts turned to Prime. He wondered if Prime ever tired of sending those soldiers, _those comrades,_ out to their imminent death; he had long stopped caring himself, had long let go of his attachments to his soldiers (_had he really?_ "_No" his processors offered) _but doubted that Prime had.

Slag, how he hated the War; he hated every last moment that kept him from treating Starscream how he deserved. He wanted to forget the war and take him back to Cybertron; back to the planet Cybertron had been before the war. He wanted to court him properly even if seeker culture would scorn them both. He wanted to rewind the whole war, change it so he had never started it, make it a different time and place so he could meet Starscream under other circumstances. If it _had_ been a different time under different circumstances could he be certain that he would have met the mech he now called his bonded?

The answer was always going to be No. He couldn't be sure that he would ever have met his Second -in-Command but if rewinding it all meant that he didn't have to send his beloved back out onto a battlefield he would go back. If only so Starscream would never have to lie in a medical bay leaking precious life fluids as time ticked away. Megatron gave another long drawing sigh and smashed a large clawed fist into the nearest wall. This earned him a concerned and slightly frightened look from the nearest passing mech. One of Soundwave's more mechanoid cassettes, Frenzy was bound to have already transmitted something to his controller. Just one more thing he didn't want to deal with at this second. Even knowing Soundwave would want an explanation, Megatron chose to ignore Frenzy and he continued he trek towards his quarters.

Soundwave would contact him when he thought he had been with his thoughts long enough. Megatron had chose his third-in-command first, because of his talent with telepathy which had escalated into a talent with communications and second, because Soundwave had been a very talented and highly sought after psychologist before the war simply because he was a telepath. His reasoning then had been to keep Prime from getting that talent and power; now, he hesitated to call Soundwave friend, he just didn't like the attachments that came from such words. It was easier to send mechs to their deaths when you could tell yourself you didn't care about them. And yet...Soundwave would still come and even if Megatron never said a word, Soundwave would hear the turmoil in his head...would have a suggestion to fix the madness that threatened to overwhelm him.

He keyed in the code to his quarters...no...their quarters. He frowned slightly as he looked around. It was strange how used to Starscream's presence he was even though it had only been half an earthen year. There were only a few hints that Starscream had even moved into his quarters...a larger berth, larger wash-racks and the addition of an energon dispenser. An observant mech might notice the second office set-up, the extra data-pads or the book files whose titles appeared to include _Advanced Aerial Maneuvers for Trine Leaders. _All things that had been missing before Starscream had agreed to bond with him but there were few observant Decepticons and those that fell into this category already knew about the bonding. Actually they didn't only know...they actually were slightly responsible for it...not that he would ever admit that to them.

He had fought tooth and claw against getting involved; attachments were for the weakly Autobots not the Tyrannical leader of the Decepticons. The two bonded members of his seeker trine had exchanged glances and Thundercracker had bravely offered, "Lord Megatron....do you consider us weak?"

Whatever Megatron had expected him to ask; it hadn't been that and it had thrown him off balance enough to consider an actual answer. He realized that although Skywarp was rather ridiculous and caused plenty of problems that didn't necessarily make him weak. Primus help whatever Autobot managed to actually hurt Thundercracker when Skywarp was around. His only other main concern was the rank issue. Starscream was his SIC and though he could pound the rest of the Decepticons into complacency; he couldn't ignore that ranking officers didn't usually have bondeds for one reason or another. This had been thrown aside at Soundwave's flat offer, "Megatron: Leader. Megatron makes the rules. Other opinions: Inconsequential."

That had been the end of the last mental barricade he'd had. It was true: Megatron was the Leader of the Decepticons! He should be allowed to take anyone to his berth and if he chose to bond said mech so be it. Though they had decided as a pair to keep it under wraps; Megatron couldn't be sure how it would affect his soldiers and the last thing he'd want was for them to lose to the Autobots over something as simple as a bonding. A small part of him insisted he was worried about their reactions mostly because they'd been fighting for how many millions of years? He hadn't once heard rumors of other bondeds in his army and wondered if he was breaking some sort of protocol. Not that it mattered, he made the protocols within his army after all, and if that had been the case he could change them. So what was driving the other Decepticons to keep it secret?

Megatron knew many of his fellow Cons had relationships with others that would be considered friendships. If he watched close enough on the battlefield it was plain they were just as tight knit as the Autobots but they had hidden it in the interest of fooling the Autobots. He had also realized that Skywarp and Thundercracker couldn't possibly be the only other bonded pair on the Nemesis. The same mechs together for millions of years just couldn't avoid forming these relationships. Though the other Decepticons were silent on these matters; he knew that the relationship between the two seekers was widely accepted so why would the others keep their bonds secret?

Perhaps his soldiers reasoned that since he had vowed (a vow he had now broken unbeknownst to them) that he was never having another relationship. Perhaps they had figured that meant he did not approve of others having relationships or didn't approve of soldiers especially having relationships (as his vow had come at the start of the war). This belief was largely incorrect...in fact in Cybertron's vast history there was evidence that soldiers who were bonded fought better than those who weren't. Of course it helped to know what one's partner was feeling and to have an unhackable, untraceable communication line. Though his theory on why this was boiled down to the simple fact that if one of a bonded pair died the other did as well and no-bot wanted to be responsible for the death of his bonded.

He had made said vow in a fit of harrowing self-pity back before he was the Tyrant back when he believed that relationships weren't problematic back when he felt he could trust another with his spark. He hated to think that he still didn't trust Starscream. He cared for Starscream, he really did, he was starting to realize it more and more but he had a long while to go before he would be able to share everything that made him who he was. The bond made this difficult but it was shield-able and Starscream would never go deeper into Megatron's memories than Megatron allowed. Regardless, he knew that Starscream was disappointed that they continued to keep up the charade of assassination attempts and disagreements. Which, now that he thought about it, was an elaborate act put on so that none of the other 'Cons would know. It was aggravating to realize that he was perpetuating the trend he was currently having a problem with. He knew Starscream would prefer to let the other Cons know...why he didn't know. Some of Starscream's actions regarding their relationship confused him perhaps it had been too long since his last relationship or perhaps his other relationships hadn't been as involved as this.

He crossed to the energon dispenser and poured himself a cube. He swirled the glowing pink liquid in the cube before setting it aside in disgust. He racked his professors searching for anything he might have said or done to cause them to hide it. Nothing...he had actually been the one to oversee Skywarp and Thundercracker's bonding ceremony...just one perk of having the High Lord Protector around he supposed. Though now that Megatron thought about it the two seekers did limit their interactions with each other when he was around. Why? Twisting the idea around in his processors obviously wasn't helping and decided to go straight to the source. He also came to the conclusion that this was a conversation better had face to face.

**//Thundercracker! Report to my chambers. Bring Skywarp//** He didn't wait for a reply and didn't explain himself before he cut out. Let them worry about what he wanted on the way maybe they would be more cooperative by the time they got here. They wouldn't comm him back and ask; by this point they knew better than to question, disagree or protest any request from Megatron to report to his quarters.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Thundercracker groaned and untangled himself from Skywarp. He went to stand causing Skywarp who muttered sleepily and tried to pull him back on the berth, "No 'Warp, You have to get up. Megatron's summoned us."

"We're slagged," Skywarp mumbled grumpily, "and it was all his fault to begin with."

"There's also a chance we're not in trouble and he has a mission for us to go on," Thundercracker pointed out.

"We're slagged," Skywarp repeated, "Should we let Soundwave know so he can come collect our off-lined bodies?"

"Melodramatic much?" Thundercracker managed a smile as they exited the room, "But maybe Soundwave can help calm him down."

"That is his job right? To keep us all calm and sane? Though I'm not sure anything about Megatron and Starscream being bonded is sane."

"It was your idea!" Thundercracker exclaimed stopping abruptly and turning to him.

"Well yeah, I mean...it was totally obvious they both had eyes for each other. I didn't think they'd actually get together though. I just thought it would be a funny way to get back at Starscream," Skywarp just shrugged, "What?"

Thundercracker gave him an incredulous glare and decided there was no end to this conversation, **//Soundwave?//.**

**//Acknowledged: Thundercracker continue// **Soundwave completed the link and, though it was his usual bland tone, he sounded as though he had been roused from recharge.

This caused Thundercracker to check his chronometer and he winced when he realized that it was in the middle of the night **//Sorry for waking you//**

**//Apologies: Unnecessary. Query: What do you need?// **The seeker pair continued to walk, rather slowly, towards the end of the Nemesis that held Megatron's, and more recently Starscream's, quarters.

**//Megatron is asking for me and Warp. I wanted to know if you know if he has a mission for us? Or if we're just slagged//** Thundercracker hadn't been watching where he was going and when Skywarp stopped abruptly he nearly plastered him, "Warp what are you doing?"

"TC? We're slagged," Skywarp replied pointing at a rather large and rather conspicuous dent in the wall. A dent that had Megatron's name written all over it, Thundercracker cycled his intakes.

**//Negative: There are no missions scheduled for Seeker Trine. Starscream on medical leave//** Soundwave cut in.

**//That's okay,// **replied Skywarp, **//We found a big dent in the wall. It's totally Megatron's fault. We're slagged//**

Thundercracker groaned, "Warp stay out of it."

**//Soundwave will accompany Seekers// **the link went silent and Thundercracker groaned again.

"Soundwave's going to meet us there...Warp? Warp?" Skywarp was still staring with wide optics at the dent in the wall, "Warp!" He brushed a hand down one sleek wing; the purple seeker started and turned to him, "Soundwave is meeting us at Megatron's chambers so we're not completely slagged," Thundercracker repeated.

Skywarp gave him a skeptical look, "Just once more I'd like to say: We're slagged."

"Observation: You are Procrastinating. Suggestion: Move Faster. Reasoning: Megatron will be angry." Soundwave rumbled as he lumbered by Frenzy and Rumble in tow. Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged a glance and dutifully followed the communications officer. They arrived at Megatron's quarters in an abysmally short amount of time and Soundwave tapped the keypad to announce their arrival.

The door slid ominously open and Megatron's deep voice drifted out, "Enter."

********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **As I peek out from behind my rather sturdy sheltering rock I acquired last chapter I would like to remind everyone I'm shooting for an AU re-imagining of Megatron and Starscream's relationship. This is not going to be an abusive relationship. Megatron is already second guessing how he has treated Screamer up until this point. They are going to argue that's a given but I doubt Megs sends Screamer to med-bay himself anymore. So if you are expecting that...sorry...it just doesn't happen in my little AU!

Right, so if I haven't lost you with that announcement, Please Review! I welcome constructive criticisms and suggestions whole-sparkedly! I do not however tolerate flames of any sort...they will be directed to tyrant!Megatron's fusion cannon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks SOOOOOO Much for your Reviews! They make me feel fuzzy!**

**A/N: **I actually don't have anything to say…so I guess I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

**Pairings: **Megatron/Starscream, Thundercracker/Skywarp

**Disclaimer: **Hasbro/Dreamwork's not mine…*sigh*

**Special Thanks to cai-ann!!! Who is my wonderful wonderful Beta!**

***************************************************************************

The Tyrant was standing, staring out at the ocean depths; what those dark red optics saw or those processors were thinking was indiscernible.

Megatron was one of the few who could put up mental blocks to keep Soundwave out; it was this that had actually drawn Soundwave not only to Megatron but to the Decepticon Army. It was seemingly simple reasoning…

_Megatron had been the very _first_ mech that Soundwave had found who could construct these mental blocks to keep the telepath at bay. Soundwave, though still one of the most talented, had been far more inexperienced with his telepathy then. Megatron's processors had been strong enough to fend him off and throw him out. Of course, Megatron doing so had been rather painful for Soundwave; who hadn't realized there was a possibility of someone actually countering his telepathy. Whether this pain was on purpose or by accident Soundwave didn't know, but it had caused Soundwave a rather lengthy medical stay. As soon as he had been released, Soundwave had sought out Megatron and signed up. Anyone who was powerful enough to throw Soundwave out of their mind was definitely powerful enough to lead an army and win a war. Although, he found out later, Optimus Prime could do the same and the goal hadn't been to prove a point…it had only been to keep the telepath out. Megatron's goal had been to win, to show him that telepathy was a powerful tool and that Megatron knew it; in some twisted way appreciated the power behind it. Prime didn't understand what a feat it was to block him, didn't understand how powerful a mech had to be to manage it…but Megatron did; just another reason Soundwave was drawn to him. Megatron knew that he himself was powerful and radiated it with cool confidence; it was for this reason that even if Prime had managed to do it first he would still be drawn to Megatron. Megatron had found telepathy a valuable tool in the unfailingly loyal Soundwave and had promoted him quickly to Third-in-Command. He had been given one final warning before this promotion…he had to wait for Megatron's permission to use telepathy on the Tyrant. _

Though the telepath didn't have that permission to access his leader's thoughts he could still see that his leader was unsettled; just by the way he shifted his stance before he turned to face his visitors. Megatron's optics lingered on the two seekers for a moment before shifting to Soundwave and his cassettes, "I think we got somewhere else to be Boss" Rumble piped up at Megatron's cool stare; he followed his remark with an elbow to Frenzy's hip plates.

"Yeah Boss, definitely somewhere else to be…we'll see you around," Frenzy offered before both cassettes vanished back into the corridor. The door slid shut behind them and with an ominous click the locks engaged trapping the three remaining bots in with Megatron in his quarters. Megatron's optics flicked back to the seekers and he eyed them contemplatively almost as though he were searching for something.

Soundwave, personally, hated having Seekers around…primarily because he was required to keep tabs on the though processors of anyone in the Decepticon army. The problem with Seekers was that they didn't have coherent thoughts; their thoughts were always moving, jumping from one thought to another with no discernable pattern or organization. It gave Soundwave aches in his processors just thinking about it. He considered delving into their thoughts and promptly decided against it; he wasn't here to see what was in the seekers thoughts. No, he was here for what was in Megatron's processors.

Frenzy had sent him a message, not an hour ago, wondering what was 'up' with Megatron. (Soundwave abhorred his cassettes ever learning human slang terms and did his best to ignore them.) If Frenzy had noticed that something slipping through Megatron's carefully constructed façade; it was time for Soundwave to intervene. As Megatron had yet to ask why Soundwave was present either he was thinking along the same lines or just hadn't gotten around to reprimanding him yet.

While he was waiting for permission to access Megatron's processors or really for Megatron to do anything besides bore holes through the seekers; Soundwave focused on the seeker's basic energy fields. These energy fields didn't project thoughts; they projected basic emotions and general impressions that Soundwave could pick up on without overheating his circuits. From Skywarp he was picking up only fear…this was probably because Skywarp was primarily a prankster, probably the best in the faction, but he rarely upset Megatron which in turn meant that he was rarely summoned by the Tyrant when there weren't any missions.

From Thundercracker he was picking up uncertainty and confusion; not that this surprised Soundwave. Thundercracker was ever thinking about something and always seemed to be questioning something…usually his allegiance to the Decepticons. It was lucky for Megatron that the other members of his trine were Decepticons through and through or he probably wouldn't be able to keep Thundercracker in the faction. As it was, Thundercracker would never leave his trine mates, most especially would never leave his bonded and therefore Megatron had no need to worry about the seeker's allegiance. All and all the energy fields of the seekers were useless, telling him nothing he hadn't already known and Soundwave gave up.

He turned his optics back to Megatron and he was reminded…not of the Tyrant Megatron had become these last few million years but of the Gladiator that had caught Soundwave's attention all those years before the War.

One didn't get to be the leader of such a violent group of soldiers by putting themselves up to some sort of peaceful democratic vote. No, they became leader by proving they were the strongest, most cunning fighter. Megatron had taken up his mantle at the end of a road paved with Energon; Energon that wasn't his. He had started as a relatively unknown gladiator in Tarn during the Arena Battles with Vos and had quickly begun winning. Megatron rarely off-lined the mechs he battled against; he was seeking to build an army to overthrow the Prime and it was difficult to assemble an army if one continually off-lined prospective recruits. These mechs were often ones who agreed with Megatron's ideals, were ones who were ready for a civil war and all they needed was a Leader to rally around. Megatron continued to fight and as he continued to win; he gained soldiers. It helped, of course, that not only was Megatron a powerful fighter but also a powerful public speaker. Mechs were drawn to him like a moth to the flame and willingly threw themselves at his feet to join his amassing army. This had been true of every mech that currently called themselves a Decepticon…every mech but a certain seeker trine; the very trine in fact that the two seekers standing in front of Megatron helped to complete.

Soundwave was certain that Megatron had recruited the trine himself after seeing that they weren't going to sign up of their own volition. When Megatron had won the arena battle between Tarn and Vos; Megatron had immediately set out to recruit the very soldiers that had once been his opponents. Though most of the mechs at Vos willingly jumped at the chance to become a Decepticon, the seeker trine had been an exception and Soundwave knew it was all Starscream's fault the trine decided not to sign up right away. This had caused Megatron to go after the trine with the sole goal of recruiting them to the Decepticons. Starscream was, after all, one of the most talented seekers that had ever come out of the Cybertron War Academy. Even if the rest of his trine had been worthless, Megatron hadn't been about to let Optimus Prime have that kind of talent. Everyone knew, even if it was only admitted in quiet whispers, that whoever controlled the flyers would win the war and Megatron knew that Seekers were powerful. He had also known that they had their own Hierarchy; a hierarchy that Starscream was somewhere near the top of…and Megatron had gone after him.

Luckily for Megatron and his army, the purple and blue seekers that made up Starscream's trine were mostly on par with Starscream…mostly. Skywarp was frivolous, foolish, flighty and not-all-around intelligent. He tended to leap, speak and warp without thinking much to the dismay, and sometimes entertainment, of the rest of the Decepticons. Thundercracker was quiet, controlled and intelligent. His talent was for thinking and he tended to overdo it; there was none of Skywarp's spontaneity in his personality. Starscream seemed to be the link between them; reigning in Skywarp's enthusiasm and forcing Thundercracker from his calculations to create some semblance of balance. Together the three made nearly a perfect trine but the other two would never match Starscream's natural talent; both for flying and for leading. They were unquestionably loyal to one another even when it came to going against orders; this loyalty was what kept Thundercracker in the faction, the reason that, although Skywarp was annoying, he was tolerated and had probably been a primary reason for Megatron to go after them. But…regardless to how or why Megatron had managed to recruit them; they were some of his most useful soldiers and, provided Starscream was in a good mood, they were obedient.

Megatron's optics flicked between the two seekers and then drifted to Soundwave; he seemed to consider Soundwave a moment and there was an imperceptible nod; Soundwave's signal that he was allowed to access his processors.

Soundwave didn't hesitate. He quickly extended a field and delved into this leader's processors. He was taken, yet again, with the pure power and strength that even Megatron's mind exuded but carefully he delved past the carefully crafted mislead and into the heart of Megatron's thoughts. "_Confusion…Uncertainty…Starscream…med-bay…awaken?...Leader…Power…Reputation… Bond…Starscream…Slagging Autobots…Lost Again!...Loneliness…Starscream…Command… Trine…Hiding Why?"_

Soundwave frowned behind his mask; Megatron's processors were just as bad as any seekers, leaping from one topic to the next and failing to actually focus on any of them. Seekers, if he waited long enough, eventually focused on a topic or had ideas that were followable further into their processors but Megatron's were fleeting enough that not even Soundwave talents could follow him any deeper than those first impressions. He shifted slightly and gave Megatron a short shake of the head…no, it was going to have to wait until he could get Megatron to focus. Megatron frowned and turned back to the two seekers; who were getting agitated with the continued silence.

"You summoned us Lord Megatron?" Thundercracker's voice finally broke the quiet stillness. He sounded hesitant and uncertain, knowledgeable of the fact that saying the wrong thing could set the volatile mech off.

"I did," Megatron's voice betrayed nothing; his tone would give Soundwave a run for his credits, "When can I expect your Trine Leader to be battle ready?" The seeker pair exchanged a glance and both shrugged; neither was quite daring enough to point out that Megatron should have asked when he was in the Med-bay and they _really_ didn't know as they hadn't been _allowed_ into Med-bay to ask Hook. Megatron frowned before he continued, "The two of you are bonded, correct?"

Both seekers shuttered their optics at the apparent non-sequitur and exchanged another glance, "Yes my Lord Megatron we are," Thundercracker was still hesitant and he shot a look at Soundwave who shrugged. He didn't know any better than the seekers where this conversation was going. Skywarp opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it with a sharp look from Thundercracker…a look that Soundwave knew was accompanied by a message over said bond.

"Before the two of you were bonded," Megatron began, "the two of you were a lot more…touchy." Soundwave was decidedly thankful for his visor as he was surely making some sort of amused face; Megatron's usually talented orating skills were definitely not coming through in this conversation. Though he sounded disgusted by the word 'touchy' Soundwave could sense Megatron was merely hiding his discomfort at even having this conversation. Soundwave spared a glance at the seekers who were both staring with wide optics at their leader before both shifted a little further away from the other; Megatron caught the motion and narrowed his eyes, "This has changed since your bonding ceremony…and even now standing in front of me both of you are doing your best to avoid anything to do with the other…Why?" Megatron paused, "Why…if you went through all of the trouble to approach me about that ceremony of yours…all the slagging touching and looks at each other for however many years that I've had to put up with while you're on duty…did you decide that now was the time to stop?"

The seekers looked confused; _were_ confused, Soundwave amended reading their fields…and he didn't blame them. He was confused and the telepath valiantly searched his processors to try to find some sort of reasoning or goal for this conversation; he came up with nothing…no logical conclusion…Megatron was not often unpredictable but the times that he was could potentially be frightening and could end badly…as the Autobots knew well. Both seekers appeared to be at a loss for a proper answer and when Skywarp opened his mouth Soundwave grimaced, "Well we just figured maybe…uh…you…uh…didn't…approve?" Next to him Thundercracker shuttered his optics and shot Skywarp another one of those "looks".

"Why?"

Another one of those "looks" between the seekers and Soundwave wished that they would use a communication line he could follow; if only to know what they planned to say in advance, so that he could know whether or not he should alert Hook. Thundercracker, with a slight glance at Soundwave, spoke quietly, "My Lord…" He hesitated, "Firstly, this conversation will never leave the room…you have our words on that…"

Soundwave found this statement rather unnecessary, of course it wouldn't leave the room, the other Decepticons would never believe that Megatron was talking about bondings or why the bonded seekers weren't acting like they were bonded; it just wasn't something Megatron would usually notice. Soundwave did know that since Megatron's own bonding to Starscream that Megatron had been trying to sort through his reservations with bonds and, really Soundwave supposed, it could be that bonds tended to exacerbate emotions or thoughts. He also supposed the only reason they were having this conversation at all was because all members of the present company already knew Megatron was bonded and that Megatron, not fully understanding bonds, was looking for some sort of clarification.

Megatron just eyed Thundercracker, who took it as a sign to continue, "All we really have to go on is the vow you made towards the start of the war…and I suppose you've made comments about the Autobots having bondeds…that have insinuated bonds equaling weakness." Megatron narrowed his optics and looked towards Soundwave, who nodded in affirmation.

"The Autobots are weak," Megatron commented, bringing one long clawed hand to his chin, "But really it's because they believe in whatever peace that fool Prime has promised them. Bonds done correctly can empower a soldier…an army…which is why I agreed to your bonding. All of these things you've stated, they were true before your bonding…was whatever this relationship of yours is less important now?"

"No!" Both of the seekers looked shocked and quickly exchanged another of those looks, oh how Soundwave was tired of those looks, probably reassuring the other of whatever promises had been made.

Megatron tilted his head in aggravation, "Then why? I can't imagine you're the only other bonded mechs in my army…" At this he turned to Soundwave who considered a moment; when he looked into others processors he usually focused on their feelings toward the War, towards Megatron and towards the faction in general. He didn't usually focus on the relationships they had with the other Decepticons and Soundwave took a moment to run several mechs back through his processors.

"Observation: Correct: Other Decepticons have bonded."

"So why don't I know about them? Why aren't they like you two used to be? Why aren't you yourselves like you used to be? I put up with all that slagging…slag in the Command Center…never said one word! So why is my army acting like I've outlawed having bonds!?" Megatron's voice steadily rose as he ranted; Optics flashing. The two seekers cowered just a little as he turned back to them.

"Observation: Megatron has never offered an opinion. Perhaps other Decepticons think lack of communication is equivalent to disagreement," the rant hadn't been directed at Soundwave but he was 3IC for a reason and Megatron often welcomed his opinions; Soundwave also knew Megatron couldn't afford to have another of his high ranking officers in the med-bay. Instead of continuing his rant Megatron fell silent and scanned Soundwave; his energy field giving off waves of varying emotions before finally deciding on agreement.

When he saw Megatron wasn't going to rip Soundwave's throat out, Thundercracker offered a whispered agreement, "I can see that being true. We rarely do anything without your approval My Lord."

"Get Out," Megatron replied with a snap, "Soundwave stay." Skywarp barely waited for Megatron to finish before grabbing his bonded and warping out of sight. Soundwave frowned behind the visor, he could tell that Megatron had replaced his mental blocks and he rarely dropped them more than once in an encounter. "What do you suggest happens? "

"Query: Why does it concern you?" Soundwave figured if any day was the day to push boundaries this was it. Megatron wasn't entirely on his game and seemed to be very distracted; meaning Soundwave would probably get off questioning him easier than Starscream usually did.

"Starscream," was all Megatron replied. He had returned to staring out at the ocean and Soundwave couldn't see his facial expression in the reflection off the glass to make a guess as to where his thoughts were this time.

"Request: Elaborate" Soundwave may be third-in-command now but he had been a psychologist first and he knew as well as any that Megatron approved of him continuing to practice.

Megatron sighed, "Starscream…doesn't think…doesn't think our bond should be hidden. And I…It doesn't matter…I'll speak to him about it."

Soundwave tilted his head, at last he had found the source of Megatron's instability, "Suggestion: Approve bondings. Suggested Plan: Oversee Ceremonies as Lord High Protector. Query: Will you reveal bond to Starscream?" Soundwave carefully slid the last question in and when Megatron only offered him a dark glare he gave a short bow of apology.

Megatron's patience with his third-in-command was wearing thin; Soundwave was ever pushing his boundaries but was always careful to stay just within what Megatron deemed acceptable. Soundwave knew that Megatron would have admit his 3IC always seemed to have logical suggestions and providing a bonding ceremony for his fellow Decepticons would also boost morale…maybe enough that they might actually win their next fight with the slagging Autobots, "Make an announcement and set dates; I'm not about to do them all at once. You're dismissed." Soundwave nodded and turned to leave. Just before the door opened and soft enough that Soundwave's audio processors strained to hear, came the remark, "And yes, at some point soon we'll no longer be able to hide it."

This was followed by Megatron's in room intercom lighting up and Hook's voice declared **//Lord Megatron? I request to see you in med-bay as soon as possible to discuss our Second-in-Command// **

********************************************************************************

**A/N: **As always I encourage reviews/criticisms…this isn't completely set in stone so if there's something you want to see let me know and I'll see what I can do about including it. I'm off to finish chapter 4 *waves and points at the review button * and I write faster if I think there's someone waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews! They make me feel fuzzy!**

**A/N:** Yay a new chapter! Is it sad I'm excited? You'll be happy to note dear reader, I have at least two more chapters of this already finished…but I don't want to overwork my wonderful beta so you'll have to wait…*evil cackle* I have the power…okay sorry I couldn't resist. At any rate, you'll see them whenever I get around to sending them to her…but know they exist! Also! To any of you waiting on Secrets…I'm working on it I promise!…Megatron has been very insistent and who am I to argue? I'm shooting for sometime this weekend but no promises…

**Pairings: **I'm not sure I even have to do this anymore…by Chapter 3 you should have figured out who's with who…

**Disclaimer:** Sadly they are not mine…if they were I would give them to Aozoran to play with because her fics are made of awesome…*points*

**Super Special Awesome Thanks to cai-ann for betaing this!**

"Speech" _::Bond::_ **//comm//**

* * *

Megatron strode through the Nemesis; he was vaguely aware of Soundwave following him but was beyond caring. He was far more concerned with what Hook wanted. It was still too early for the medic to be bringing Starscream back online so whatever he was needed for was not going to be good; the raging fury that currently shown on his face-plates would have translated to concern and worry had he not been Leader of the Decepticons. As it was mechs wandering the corridors got one look, then did their best to get out of his way, even going as far to duck into private quarters; many shot the trailing telepath a questioning glance and received only a shrug in response.

**//Soundwave?//** Hook's frantic voice came over a private comm line.

**//Acknowledged: Proceed//**

**//Do you know where Lord Megatron is? I'd ask him myself but, you know, I don't really feel like pushing my luck. //**

**//Megatron approaching med-bay. Query: Why? //**

**//Commander Starscream is trying to come online…amend that… is probably online. Nothing I do is keeping him under, he isn't responding to any of us, and he isn't completely stabilized…all of these things are a problem. Sensing his…bonded…may calm him down. //** the medic rattled off; his voice distracted.

**//Acknowledged: Arrival imminent. Suggestion: Keep Megatron's bonding silent.//**

**//No, really? Why does everyone around here seem to think I have a death wish? I'm too busy to offline. // **There was a buzz of static and the communication was ended.

"Lord Megatron," there was no response and the 3IC took it as an invitation to continue, "Communication received: Starscream coming online. Observation: Not Stabilized," The warrior in front of him picked up his pace.

**//Thundercracker. Skywarp.// **the telepath, ever thinking ahead, had decided the bonded seekers may be needed if his leader couldn't calm the 2IC. Instead of replying to the comm, Skywarp teleported them directly in front him forcing him to stop or risk plastering in to them; he received a sheepish look from the purple seeker and rolled optics from the other. Then they both turned and gave their Lord an appraising glance, **//Starscream: not stable.//**

**//Duh, //** Skywarp offered, **//Everybody knows he's got issues in his processors.// **Thundercracker shot his bonded a look, **//What? It's true! Screamer's got issues. //**

Ignoring his bonded the other flyer continued, **//So he's headed back down? Why? // **

**//Starscream: coming online. Megatron: Requested by Hook//**

**//Right and why are we here? // **the blue seeker demanded.

**//Possibility: Megatron not able to calm Starscream. //**

A thoughtful look crossed the seeker's face, **//Alright…that makes sense…does he want us here? //**

**//Observation: Megatron allowing you to accompany. //**

**// Just drop it TC! We're actually getting time to visit Screamer. // **the purple jet pouted at his bond-mate who sighed and dropped it.

**//So…Is it me or does our mighty leader look…a little rough around the edges? // **the blue jet observed carefully.

Soundwave considered the silver mech a moment, **//Observation: Correct. Megatron: failed to recharge or refuel. Also, Megatron: minor injuries.//**

**//Yeah but I'm guessing his internal repairs are taking care of that. // **Thundercracker commented with a frown.

"That's enough!" Megatron snapped and the three went silent.

Megatron frowned and ignored the blipping warning in his processor that insisted he refuel or recharge or both, _"Starscream you little fool," _he thought with a sigh. He could barely sense the other through their bond so either he wasn't actually online or he was clamping down on the bond; keeping the pain from traveling across it to his lover. For a moment, the bonded mech wished he wouldn't…he had caused Starscream enough pain over the years that he wished he would be allowed to take this pain away. _"Little fool," _he thought again and there was another urgent blip from his processors.

"My Lord?" sharp, cold optics turned on the hesitant speaker who winced slightly but steadily offered the energon cube in his hand. He took it with a frown and the blue seeker promptly fell back to the others. Megatron downed the cube and one of the flashing warnings disappeared, sated for now. The other still blinked insistently and he ignored it; going without energon was nigh impossible but going without recharge wasn't.

Around the corner, the med-bay came into view; with it came a low cacophony of alarms, beeps and over it all a higher pitched wail of anguish; a wail that shot through Megatron like he'd been stabbed through the spark. The doors hissed open and promptly shut after he entered; leaving the other three to stand in the corridor.

The mech took in med-bay with a single sweeping glance. Hook still had his hands buried in Starscream's chassis and he was covered in various life fluids; _his mate's life fluids. _Starscream was twitching and jerking with pain; Hook's assistant, Viewfinder, was doing his best to keep the seeker still but was failing miserably. The CMO was shouting indiscernible orders at various other mechs in the room; none of whom, frustratingly, actually seemed to be listening to or following these orders.

The Warlord took no time in solving the medic's problem, "Anyone who isn't Hook…Get Out!" He didn't speak any louder than usual but was still heard over all the alarms, yelling and general commotion; none of the mechs hesitated, vacating the med-bay in a sparkbeat.

There was another jerk from the seeker and Hook cursed, then promptly threw his survival instinct to the wind and snapped, "Hold him!" This comment was met with a dark glare and the medic continued, "I can't hold him down and stabilize him, unfortunately I don't have that many hands. As you just ordered my assistant out you'll have to fill in…My Lord."

He crossed to the table and was directed to lay his right arm across Starscream's shoulders just above where Hook was working and to place the other hand under the seeker's cockpit; the red jet gave a pained grimace and wail at the touch, "Is he online?" he demanded.

"He seems to be," the CMO replied continuing to replace wiring and seal off fuel lines, "but, as I said, he's not responding. I can't send him back into stasis because, low and behold, the slaggin Autobots managed to slag the circuit relays; as those aren't life threatening I haven't fixed them. You could…" Hook trailed off with a savage curse as more energon sprayed across his hands.

The seeker under his arm jerked and gave a desolate wail; the arm nearest to him scrabbled to grab whatever was holding him down, undoing many of the temporary seals Hook had put in place. In desperation Megatron grabbed at the flailing limb, "Starscream!"

There was no noticeable difference; Hook cursed again, "You. Have. A. Bond. USE IT! Or let his trinemates in to use theirs."

The warlord growled and the Constructicon focused again on continuing repairs. He tried again; this time reaching out through their bond, _::Starscream!::_ there was a hint of surprise and then a feeling of acknowledgement accompanied by a wave of agony that had him fighting a grimace, _::Calm yourself::_ he ordered sharply, ignoring the pain.

_:: Whe…where? ::_

_:: Nemesis' Med-bay. You need to go into stasis.:: _there was an answering feeling of uncertainty and another wave of pain; though this time instead of ignoring Megatron focused on it. He quickly became frustrated; he just didn't know what he was doing and he hated it more because he needed to know to help…_or did he_? He focused again on the pain experimentally, mentally covering it and hiding it; keeping it from returning down the bond.

There was a protest,_:: Mega…::_

_:: Rest Little Fool :: _he sent affection with the endearment attempting to soothe away more of the pain and that finally did it; the seeker relaxed, letting his hand fall back to the table and the medic grunted approvingly. The bonded mechs had never let their bond remain open; it was too easy to slip up around others if the bond was open and so they had agreed to keep it closed. It was a strange unfamiliar feeling, interrupted by another urgent flash from his blipping processor which he ignored again.

"Sit," the medic grumbled patiently, noticing the warning; he spared a precious second to offer his leader a chair. The Tyrant only glared at him and it; Hook shrugged and hit the release to the main doors. The only mechs that dared to spill into the med-bay were Soundwave and Starscream's trinemates. The latter of whom started to immediately barrage the medic with questions; all of which were dutifully answered with an air of familiarity, an act that had been repeated time and again.

And Megatron didn't notice. He didn't hear the questions anymore than he heard the answers; standing transfixed with his bonded…as though really seeing him for the first time. He didn't notice the blue seeker turn to the others with a question or the resulting frowns; all he could see or think about was Starscream. He was unaware of the silent argument and concerned looks going on around him; what he did notice was when Soundwave stepped in front of him, blocking his line of sight. "Move," an order laced with malice and accompanied by sharp narrowed optics.

His 3IC ignored the order, "Observation: Need recharge."

"Move," to the side the seekers exchanged looks and promptly slunk to the other side of the med-bay.

"Observation: Bond affecting Leader," the telepath shifted again, this time to allow the Tyrant his line of sight.

"Nonsense," Megatron snapped back narrowing his optics further; Soundwave just stared back unflinchingly.

"No…you're definitely acting funny," Skywarp offered and his counterpart shot him a terrified look. The Decepticon Leader turned to him sharply and moved without warning; crossed to the purple F-22 and grabbed one sleek wing.

With a painful shriek of metal he wrenched the seeker to the ground, "You're trying my patience!"

"You're getting feedback," Thundercracker explained desperately, anything to keep the warrior from hurting his mate further, "The bond's new enough that neither of you can completely control it. I'm guessing you used it to calm him down, are leaving it open when you didn't before…you're getting an echo from it."

Another sharp shriek of metal as he let go and turned to the blue seeker, who raised an arm in defense when his Leader took a step towards him, "Soundwave?" he prompted for confirmation; never taking his optics off the cowering seeker.

"Thundercracker: correct. Bond also affected by lack of recharge."

"Get out! Take this sniveling wreck," the F-22 didn't hesitate, dragging his bonded to his feet and out the door. He turned to Hook, "Can we expect this to happen again?"

"Can never really tell for sure…it's different depending on the mech," at the darkened optics the medic continued, "Provided you leave…it…open; No, there shouldn't be a repeat," several more wires joined others on the table and were replaced.

"Contact me immediately," he left no room for argument.

"Yes, Sir."

Megatron nodded sharply to his 3IC with a signal for him to remain in the med-bay, "And Hook? I don't think I need to explain what will happen if you share any of this." With one final glance at Starscream he strode from the med-bay intent on finding his way to his berth for recharge.

As soon as he was out of range the CMO muttered, "Really…I like being online…and I definitely don't have a desire to offline painfully at our dear Lord's hand. Have I ever given an indication otherwise?"

"No"

"That was a rhetorical question," the medic retorted viciously wrenching at bent plating.

"Suggestion: Be Gentle. Allow Lord Megatron to recharge," Soundwave sat carefully in the forgotten chair and watched him work.

"Yeah yeah, again I like living; no one wants him back down here…least of all me. I take it you're supposed to keep an optic on me?" The satellite gave a curt nod, "Of course you are, I've only been a medic for most of my life….wouldn't want anything to happen to Megatron's precious pet."

"Statement unfair without evidence"

"You mean to tell me that our Leader? The Slag-Maker himself…actually cares for his 2IC?" He gave a short dry laugh, "Will wonders never cease? Maybe next, Optimus Prime himself will march through the doors and defect to the Decepticons."

"Unlikely"

"Yeah, about as unlikely as we all thought Megatron bonding would be…" the medic sighed, "My gestalt will be thrilled…it's like giving his approval to our bonding."

"Reminder: Cannot tell anyone."

"They can't keep it secret forever…mechs already suspect and someone besides me is bound to notice that Megatron rarely sends our dear Air Commander down here to my little sanctuary anymore…yes…it's only a matter of time."

* * *

The Command Center was bustling with activity; the mechs present were being forced to pick up extra duties as their 2IC was still on medical leave and their 3IC was suspiciously absent. It also wasn't helping that their illustrious leader was in an even worse mood than usual; which, after the humiliating defeat they'd suffered the day before, didn't surprise anyone.

The rest of the Cons were walking on glass dealing with the Tyrant; he had already sent two of their number to see Hook in med-bay and they suspected the recent repairs to the resident prankster had been his doing. This left most of them unwilling to even mention Soundwave's apparent absence; the 3IC dealt with more reports and problems than anyone else on the Nemesis. Many more required his approval…so really at the current moment there was more pretending to work than actual work being done…which unfortunately Megatron was quick to notice.

"Why is nothing getting done?" It was a quiet, conspiring tone; a warning to speak carefully. The mechs froze and none of them dared to look his direction, "I asked a question." Again no one moved; doing their best to melt into their surroundings. The Tyrant stood slowly, red optics darkening with fury, "You," he pointed one sharp claw to the nearest mech.

The mech stepped forward and wisely dropped to a knee, "Yee…Yes, My lord?"

"Why is nothing in my Command Center getting done?" It was a lighter tone, mocking and hinting at barely restrained fury.

The mech gulped and shot a quick prayer to Primus, "Commander Soundwave…he…he usually…" he stuttered and hesitated.

"_Yes?_"

"He usually approves reports and he isn't here which means we…"

"Silence!" The silver mech scanned his soldiers, "No one considered that perhaps…someone else could do it?!" The mechs in the room flinched and the one in front of Megatron spoke again.

"It would usually fall to Commander Starscream," he protested, earning him a savage kick to the side.

"It didn't occur to any of you that the rest of our wonderful Command Trine might have the authority in his absence?! To find one of them to do it?" He delivered another sharp kick to the mech, eliciting a pained groan, "Double Duty! All of you!"

**//Skywarp! Command Center! //** there was a flicker and the purple jet appeared. "Drag this waste of metal down to the med-bay…he can wait in line."

The seeker was gone and back in an impossible amount of time, "Hook wants a word my Lord Megatron."

"Dismissed" the seeker nodded and disappeared.

**//What?//** the Warlord demanded to Hook.

**//I thought you'd appreciate that Commander Starscream has been stabilized and…//**

**//Soundwave! You are dismissed. Report to the Command Center immediately, apparently the fools here can't function without you. //**

**//Acknowledged.//**

**//How long? //** Megatron demanded of the medic who immediately garnered his meaning.

**//I have less than an hour of repairs before I'll let his systems take over. I'll release him to you or his trinemates then. I'd give it a few more after that before he onlines again and a week before he's fit to fly. //**

**//Release him to Thundercracker.//**

**//Yes My Lord. //** the communication cut out and was followed by the entrance of the Decepticon 3IC.

Soundwave was promptly bombarded with a flurry of reports and questions. The Decepticon Leader sat back on his throne, thankful of the cacophony and the return to familiarity. Megatron was still unsettled by the missing Air Commander; he often was when the mech was in med-bay. He was less so now; knowing that Starscream too, would be returning to his side soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Dum de dum…finished? No…you haven't reviewed! Please review! I love reviews! They make my day sparkly happy fun-time and I feel fuzzy on the inside…it also feeds the bunnies…Pwease? Even if it's one word! *puppy eyes*

I'm enjoying myself writing this…I can only pretend you're enjoying reading this…unless you review and tell me whether you like it or not…then I don't have to pretend…XD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sooooo...I've had some major writer's block which hopefully it better now...this seems to be one of the only things I've actually managed to get written. I've got another chapter hanging out...I have to finish making beta changes and then that'll be ready. Also, I've had several requests for smut unfortunately I generally fail miserably at writing it and so cannot bring myself to include it here sadly, allusions yes...details no. However! If you're one of those talented people who can and I allude to it somewhere in here...you are more than welcome to write it because I'm more than willing to read it...I'll also shoot people your direction.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...I wish...but sadly no...I can't claim anything but the plot

**Thanks for all the reviews! You are awesome!**

**Super Special Thanks to Kittona for betaing this! And even more thanks for our nice long discussion about where I'm going with it! It's been invaluable!**

* * *

Starscream onlined with a jolt and immediately wished he hadn't; his whole body felt like liquid fire. Pain lanced through him when he shifted and he let out a low groan; there was a whisper of concern across his open bond and…_wait…open?..._He onlined his optics with a start…_why was it open? _They had agreed, against his wishes, that the bond should remain closed.

"Ah! Commander Starscream…Welcome back to the realm of the online. We were quite worried about you this time around and, of course, by _we_ I mean your trine…among others. I really couldn't care less…though I may be rethinking that in light of certain information. I, for one, don't want to end up slagged if you decide to be stupid in the next fight," Hook was bustling almost cheerfully around the med-bay and chuckled at the wary look, "My gestalt is bound to be thrilled…Scrapper most of all."

The seeker found his voice; if only to keep the medic from continuing to ramble on confusingly, "What _are_ you going on about?"

The CMO cast a furtive glance around his med-bay and, finding it empty, explained, "A purple birdy insists that Our Lord Megatron has agreed to oversee bonding ceremonies among us normal soldiers. Of course, in light of," his voice dropped, "his own", and then continued, "It only makes sense. Never thought I'd live to see the day…Soundwave insists it's on the down low until our resident Tyrant speaks to you. A pity really….I should really love to tell Scrapper, and the rest of my gestalt, I suppose."

"Hook…shut up," the red jet rasped, wincing again as he shifted. Starscream couldn't believe his audios…_how did Hook know?_ Why was the bond open? What was all this about Megatron? At this point he was even more confused than when he woke up and the medic's cheerful rambling wasn't helping anything; it might just be a better idea to go back into recharge until everything seemed more…normal.

"Thundercracker is on his way to collect you," Hook ran a scan over him; "Your internal repair systems appear to be handling the rest of your injuries. It's going to take a few days until you're cleared for light duty and no flying for a week; I'm not having you ruin my beautiful welds."

The med-bay doors swished open and the tall blue seeker that entered smiled slightly at seeing his trine leader online, "Starscream…a pleasant surprise, usually you're still offline when I drag you out of here."

"Might not be too far off…," he shot a sharp glare at Hook, who got the hint and vacated the area, "Hook was going on about Megatron this and bonding that…"

"Yeah I imagine," the seeker chuckled, "Megatron dragged you off the battlefield himself…which is fine because he was closest anyway…but he didn't just drop you off," his leader raised an optic, "No, he didn't, plopped right down in a chair and watched…really freaked our dear medic out."

"I bet," he gave a tired grin and then frowned, "How did he know? The bond? I mean that's not enough…"

"Well he's smart, I think he guessed before shipping Megatron off. Though, I think he really found out when he was forced to use the bond to put you back out…don't remember that part?" A tired shake of his trineleader's head and Thundercracker continued, "don't blame you…we could hear you screaming all the way down to the end of the corridor," the blue jet gave a wan smile and Starscream shuttered his optics, "Let's blow this coop…walk or warp?"

"Warp…" Starscream felt air displace and a hand on his arm.

"You called?" a soft chuckle, "You just relax Screamer, we'll take care of you…that's what a trine's for right?"

"Don't call me that," the red jet grumbled and there was an affectionate wave across the trine bond the three shared before his systems shut back down. "Wow…he's definitely out of it," Skywarp glanced up to his bonded who just smiled.

"I think he's going to be fine Warp. We have orders to take him to his and Megatron's quarters and take care of him until after Megatron's off shift," he took the purple jet's hand, and Skywarp transported the three of them to their Leaders' quarters. They carefully situated their fellow flyer on the berth, taking care to be mindful of his still recovering wings; Thundercracker curled up on the other end and watched his bondmate poke around the quarters, "He'll go for your wings again," he warned.

"Yeah yeah, he's on shift…not supposed to be off for awhile," he picked up a few book files and replaced them, "You know it's funny…it's like they've been together all along. I don't think it feels any different…" He plucked a holoframe off the corner desk, "wow this is old…check this out!" He plodded over and handed him the picture.

The quiet seeker flipped it around; it was old… It was a candid picture of Megatron and Starscream and he wondered for a moment who had taken it. The two stood together in front of the Academy and, if Thundercracker was right, it was the day their tine had been recruited to the Decepticons; mere moments after their graduation and at the very start of the war, long before they had left Cybertron. He trailed a claw down the frame; the two were facing each other, clearly shaking hands; the seeker's head was tilted up proudly, looking directly into the other's optics. The silver warrior's face was nearly unreadable but the blue seeker thought that even then…there had been attraction between the two.

"So long ago…wonder where they got it…"

"I know weird right? Neither of us took it…" Skywarp snatched it back and carefully replaced it, "I just don't see what Screamer does…I mean obviously they've been dancing around each other but why?"

"I think Starscream had his optics on Megatron long before we were out of the Academy. He was always watching those gladiator vids from Tarn and was rather taken with Megatron in particular," he mused eying the recharging seeker.

"Our dear trine leader was pretty adamant about us joining up…I always thought it was Megatron's way with words…but you're thinking we ended up with the Cons because Screamer had optics for our dear Leader?"

"You know we would have ended up Cons regardless…As much as I hate the killing…I still agree with the point of view, you still love to pester organics and Starscream…is free to do what he does best, fly, whenever he wants; not to mention that he enjoys tormenting the Autobots," he sighed leaning his head back against the berth, "So it wasn't all Megatron…or whatever was between them."

"Still I'd like to know….I mean the fragger beats the slag outta him all the time!"

"Careful of what you say in here…" the purple seeker shrugged, "and from his reaction this time around…I'd say we aren't going to see much of that anymore, if any." The blue F-22 tugged his mate down on the berth beside him, "Whatever is between them is their business; if you try to interfere you're only going to end up slagged."

"Oh it's their business now? What was with the whole 'we should get them together' thing?" Thundercracker chuckled and his mate playfully slapped him, "Primus, how long is Meg's shift?" he received a shrug in response, "You realize we've been up like a whole day again? Yesterday's recharge didn't even begin to cover what I need…this isn't good for our systems."

_::Then recharge::_ Thundercracker found himself with a lap full of purple jet.

_::I'm working on it silly…ah…you make the best pillow::_

A jet who promptly snuggled close and whose systems promptly slowed. The blue seeker gave Starscream a final once over and fell into recharge leaning against the berth with his mate in his lap.

* * *

Four hours later saw Megatron stepping through the door to his rooms and he eyed the recharging seekers; the bondmates were wrapped around one another at _his_ seeker's feet and he ignored them for the moment in favor of running a scan. Though there were still numerous injuries, Hook had done well…not that the Warlord would ever tell the medic that. There was the sound of systems powering up and he turned towards it, surprised it had taken this long for one of them to register his presence; Thundercracker's optics blearily powered on and judged the silver mech standing in front of him.

"My Lord," he said with a nod; a moment later there was another mechanical whine and the purple seeker came online. Megatron gave them a contemplative look; Skywarp made to move away, but was stopped by his bonded.

"Good…at least one of my soldiers listens when I speak. You've been helping Soundwave pass along the information?" The purple seeker nodded vigorously. "Good. Your trine leader?"

"Better, but still relatively immobile, wings hurt like slag to have injured. He'll need more recharge because of the wings…it's a seeker thing." The silver mech nodded; he'd learned as much as he could about seekers before approaching the trine at the Academy, had needed to know the liabilities of flyers before deciding to recruit them.

"You're dismissed...and…"

"It's all good…we're trine," Thundercracker interrupted, catching his meaning and flicked a glance at Skywarp.

"Yeah, we're trine, it's kind of the point…see ya!" they disappeared with a flicker.

He sat; optics once again on Starscream. He brushed his hand lightly down the side of his bondmate's face and was rewarded with him coming online. The face under his hand pressed into the warmth and there was a whisper of contentment across the bond, _::Just rest…we'll talk later::_

_::Answer me this first…why?::_

Megatron paused as Starscream's optics opened and met his; he decided on the truth, _::I…I was close to losing you…with it closed…I…I couldn't tell::_ The red seeker grimaced as he shifted; he'd never seen the silver mech look at anyone like that…it was vulnerable…uncertain. He pulled at a strong silver arm, trying to get his bonded to lie down, really do anything that could soothe that expression; anything to stop the feeling of uncertainty across the bond and he tugged harder when he met resistance, "Starscream."

_::Stop being stubborn…you need to recharge…not stay up and watch me…you'll be here if anything happens…which it won't.::_ The seeker pulled at him again and he gave in; mindful of the wings, he laid out beside his bonded and then he pulled the red mech into a close embrace. The warm metal, accompanied by reassurances across the bond, was slowly calming his racing mind and he was loathe to let go; it was only when Starscream elicited a pained whimper that he did.

_::I'm sorry::_ Megatron gave a soft sigh against his shoulder, _::Already I'm breaking my vow…to never cause you pain again.::_

_::I don't…don't remember::_ the flyer was fighting recharge with every passing moment.

_::I had a…revelation::_ replied his bondmate, _::I'm never going to be the reason you're in med-bay again::_

_::Won't they…::_

_::Rest my little fool…we have a lot to talk about, but not now::_ he pressed a chaste kiss to his seeker's lips and when Starscream's optics finally powered down, Megatron followed.

* * *

There was a hand drifting lightly across his chest plates and he let out a soft sigh, "Megatron?" he powered on his optics and looked down at his bonded, "You're late for shift," he said nothing and shifted to get up but was stopped, "I took care of it. Your systems need a few more hours; you should have gotten yourself repaired…"

"And stopped Hook from working on you? Make one of his… 'assistants'…do your repairs?" he had begun to raise his voice and Starscream arched an optic ridge before pushing himself up; though he was in less pain many of his joints protested, even so, he shrugged off the hand that was trying to push him back down. The seeker didn't go any further than sitting and leaning against the berth back. Megatron continued, "My injuries were minor and never as important as yours…slagging Autobot Sniper…that mech is mine."

The seeker laughed roughly, "I'm sure you'll tear him to pieces for me."

"For you…_anything._"

Though the declaration sounded a little strange coming from Megatron, he still felt a cold shudder, almost of pity, for the mech now in his mate's sights. The tone was pitch-black with a whisper of malice and an unbreakable vow. Starscream had heard this very declaration before…but this time he believed it…more than he had ever believed in anything else.

He needed to know what was going through those processors, something certainly was, but slag if he knew what; all he had seen were glimpses past his mate's mask and he considered the silver mech a moment.

"Quite the statement."

"The truth," Megatron replied, standing and crossing to their energon dispenser, "Should I be worried about this being poisoned?" he asked wryly.

"No, I've been rather…busy…and if I recall it's been six months since my last attempt," a smirk crossed the red seeker's face.

"The one you had planned the day of our bonding? I fail to see how ending up bonded to me counts as an attempt on my life…"

"Well…the bonding part may not have exactly been planned…" the seeker muttered.

"Ah…another of your disastrous failures then," Megatron commented without heat; then he handed his bonded a glowing cube of energon.

Starscream slowly took a sip; his systems welcomed energon that wasn't medical grade and he could feel now just how low his systems were…_how close had it been? _With the way his bonded was acting it must have truly been bad.

"I wouldn't say disastrous…and who knows? Perhaps it _had_ been my plan all along…"

"I'd say it seemed to be more your trine's plan," the silver mech handed him another cube. "At least their plans seem to have merit. Perhaps I should promote one of them to my second-in-command…maybe we would win more battles that way."

Starscream was growing annoyed with this idle chit-chat; Megatron was obviously floundering to change the subject. Apparently, a lot had transpired while he was lying on the table especially if the proud warrior was trying to brush it off. Now all he had to do was figure out what and why it was affecting his bonded this much…

_::Sit::_ They did disagree on many things (primarily how best to slag the Autobots and win the war) but they had agreed, while they had ranks within the Decepticons, they were equals. Ranks were only to be acknowledged in the context of something involving the war and never between each other. Of course, it didn't stop the other mech from hesitating.

_::Sit::_ Starscream repeated and this time the other mech did, another brief flicker of uncertainty and the seeker swore to getting rid of it; he wanted Megatron to return to the proud, certain warrior he had first become attracted to.

"I think it's time we talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Screamer's back! He finally cooperated! Also, I didn't realize how much fine I would have writing TC and Warp, they are soooo awesome and I probably didn't do them justice but I tried...Annnnnd now that I have a plot direction we're probably going to have some sort of action soon...lalala Now all I need is a timeline...*thinks*

Anyway! Please review! Please! I'd like to know everything's coming across like I want it to...and I can't know that unless you tell me what you're thinking...constructively...so Please Review! *begs*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ** Ugh...I hate end of the semesters...they cut down my writing time ridiculously...lucky for you I had this waiting. Lalala...I have a 20 page paper due in two weeks...I will do my best to update something in that amount of time but it's probably not going to happen. My writer's block is not helping. This chapter is the longest yet...don't get used to it, I'm considering it a gift for your patience in regards to RL and Writer's Block *Sigh*. Also there's lots of back story here...and it's a slightly weird format but I couldn't think of a better way to do it the way I wanted...

**Disclaimers:** Not mine...if they were I certainly wouldn't be worrying about 20 page college papers...

**Special Thanks to Kittona who betaed this for me! She has helped me work out some semblance of a plot in an attempt to nudge my muse and that makes her awesome!**

**Thanks for all the Reviews! I can't began to tell you how much I appreciate them! **

* * *

"I think we need to talk"

"Third time's a charm…" Megatron muttered and sensing the confusion over their bond, explained, "We've said those exact words to one another twice before…once when we met…"

"Does the other count? Technically it was just my trinemates and Soundwave setting us up…" Starscream tilted his head, judging the other's mood; all he got was uneasiness and a ghosted feeling he only got when the silver mech was unbalanced, a feeling he wasn't sure the other ever noticed.

"Regardless, it was a conversation that had to happen and it would have probably started with that phrase," The warlord shifted, eying Starscream; "Those words always seem to be shaping our lives, don't they?"

"They do," the red seeker settled back carefully against the berth, "You know…those same words came up when my trine was deciding which faction to join."

"Did they?

* * *

They were beautiful, graceful, made of sleek lines and bright colors; optics followed them when they walked. They didn't question it, they knew they were perfect; knew they were appealing. Not only were they gorgeous, but they could fly; were, in fact, the best of the flyers. It made them wanted - _needed_ - especially in light of the growing rumors of war.

As much as they adored the attention they received, when they weren't flying they kept to themselves; it heightened the mystery behind them; made them all the more interesting to talk about, whisper about, notice in general. They stayed in their quarters most of the time; after all they didn't need the companionship of lesser non-flying ground-pounders. They were trine and they were perfect; they made decisions together, before anything happened they all had to agree on it without question. They were trine; that was just how it worked.

"Guys, I think we need to talk," the blue seeker frowned at the news file in front of him; the file that declared another skirmish had broken out in Kaon. There were whispers that the Decepticons were slowly taking over the city and planning to move there from the arenas in Tarn.

"You always wanna talk about something, TC," the purple seeker groaned from where he was stretched out on the nearby berth.

"What are we talking about? If this is another of your…"

"What faction we're going to side with," he cut his trine leader off; the red seeker arched an optic ridge and turned from the window, eying his trinemates carefully. "I know without asking you want to join the Decepticons, Starscream."

"And how would you know that?"

"Anybody with optics knows that Screamer, you're all googly-opticed over Meeegatron!" The purple jet cackled and ducked when a datapad was thrown his way.

"Don't call me that," he snapped, "And I'm not, 'googly-opticed' either. He's powerful and if I'm going to serve under him I need to know his weaknesses…just in case."

"Riiiiiiiight, weaknesses...we totally believe you…not. You know, your weakness is your thick head and blatant denial of everything."

"Why you…"

"As amusing as this conversation is, Starscream's crushes aren't our primary concern. What faction Warp?

"Hmmm…well the Decepticons fight dirty and the Autobots don't…I have a feeling teleporting is fighting dirty. I wanna be able to beat the slag out of some bots or pester squishy organic things on other planets just for fun. I bet I can't do that as an Autobot," the purple jet offered thoughtfully, "Plus they'll only let us fly 'on their terms' I'm sure and I'm not going to be restricted by some stupid slagging grounded bot. Megatron might not be a seeker but he can at least fly…he probably gets it. The freedom of the open sky, wind rushing past our wings…"

"I'll drink to fighting dirty so long as we're winning," the red seeker tossed them each a cube of high grade. "That's two votes Decepticon," he declared, turning back to his blue trinemate, "What about you?"

"I don't think killing, fighting, or war is the answer to any problem; that's where the Decepticons are headed…lots of killing I imagine. They'll fight and they'll kill for what they think is right but they're going to do it without reservation, without thought for allegiance or fighting ability; they'll kill just as many innocents in this war as they'll kill Autobots," the other two made motions of protest, ready to offer rebuttal but the blue seeker held up a hand for silence, "On the other hand, the Autobots would starve themselves before ever harming another living being and they're going to hesitate to fight back. They won't want to kill a random organic, on a random backwater planet anymore than they're going to want to kill their own kind. Under their rule, Cybertron will decay and fall into ruin; they'll follow their planet in a sparkbeat if it means not killing another. Other planets have the energy we need; the Decepticons get this, even if their way means death for innocents, the Autobots would never look to other worlds to solve our problem. They've also made a crucial mistake; one that causes me to doubt the stock they put in their own lives, by sending the All-spark into space in order to save it. If we don't offline from that mistake I'll be surprised…but I wonder how long it is until they make another? I think we should speak with the Decepticon Leader…this Megatron that fascinates you so…before making a decision, but tentatively I agree with the two of you."

"All I got from that whole spiel is that you think too much," the purple jet groaned, shooting a look at his trine leader.

"Decepticons it is then," the red seeker declared, "We're seekers…the best…we'll let Megatron come to us."

"I agree. I'm surprised he hasn't already."

* * *

"How could you be so sure?" Megatron asked thoughtfully. "So sure that I would come find you?"

"For one, we're seekers…the most powerful type of flyer. We were wanted and needed even then… even if most outside of the Academy didn't know it…"

"You were to be the Leaders of Vos…" the silver mech muttered thoughtfully and the red seeker nodded.

"We were the only ones that could take that title and the seekers all knew it."

"No one seemed to be able to tell Soundwave, and in turn myself, why."

"We were sparked for it," this was met with an arched eyebrow, "Seekers and their culture is difficult to explain to a non-seeker because we inherently know why, and non-seekers don't understand that. Primus himself blessed us with a gift, the gift of flight, but in exchange we aren't given the freedom to decide who leads us; that decision is left to him and when he thinks we need a new Leader he sparks one. While other mechs wouldn't be able to tell the difference…" Starscream trailed off.

"Seekers can," Megatron finished for him.

"Exactly, but only after a fashion; the final piece to the puzzle is our Leaders must be trine before they can lead; there are always three and even seekers can't tell who their next leaders are until they've become a trine."

"Why?" Seekers had _always_ fascinated him and there was very little in any data files about them…they liked to keep to themselves; Starscream was offering him the chance to learn whatever he wanted to know.

"Absolute power corrupts and Primus knows it. With three, one mech wouldn't have enough force behind him to take control of the full amount of power the Seekers have. The lead trine decides what we think is best for…well it would have technically been Vos…but now it's just the Seekers. He dictated that it be three because if it was only two and they didn't agree on something then there would never be a majority. However, most trines don't even go with the majority, they argue and debate until all three agree with one another."

"Why?"

"We're trine. At the point we're at, the three of us are so closely connected that it just doesn't sit right if we don't completely agree."

"A comrade bond is powerful then, I hadn't realized."

"It's actually slightly different from a comrade bond; it's considered a trine bond and it's a bit more powerful than comrades. It's something only seekers can make, and it's not as powerful as the bond the two of us have; thankfully neither will affect the other."

"So you figured I'd find this out and practically fall at your feet?"

"Well, piled on that was the fact that I was top of the Academy flyers, Thundercracker was a close second. Skywarp…well he was less than useful in our Academy days…he's better now that he has that warping of his mostly under control. We also figured if you couldn't recognize talent when you saw it, you didn't deserve us. Though, how did you find us? How could you have heard about an ungraduated trine?

"It was essentially Soundwave's doing, he arranged an arena battle with a flyer at my request. I wanted to see what they had to offer…"

"By flyer…?"

"It wasn't a Seeker…"

* * *

Energon flowed freely from the mech under his claws; it was a testament to the mech's skills that he was still alive, deemed worthy enough, useful enough, to keep his life.

"Yield."

"Ne…never," the mech groaned, trying desperately, stubbornly, to pry his hand away, to loosen the tight grip on his throat.

"Yield. Join me…join us." The mech in his hand grimaced and continued his struggle, to no avail. "You could be useful to the Decepticons…useful to me. Flyers have great potential; you've shown me this, it's why I haven't damaged your wings beyond repair. I want you to join me. You could be great. Yield."

The mech jerked, trying to throw the fighter that was pinning him down off, and the grip on his throat tightened; cutting off energon that ran to precious systems, shooting alarms through his processors and finally the mech submitted.

"I yield…Lord…Megatron." The silver warrior immediately let go and stood; cheering erupted from the stands, his loyal soldiers, the beginning of his grandiose army, and he ignored it. Instead he turned to the medics waiting in the wings and nodded, they immediately came forward to treat the poor flyer.

"My…Lord?" the mech rasped, fighting to stay conscious and the Leader turned to him, "If…you want flyers….you really…really want…se..seekers."

He crouched; suddenly interested, "Seekers? Why?"

"Strong…loyal…especially to each other…you get…lead trine….the rest will follow," the mech's optics flickered and with an apology a medic forced him into stasis.

"Seekers? Hmmm….Soundwave!" The lumbering telepath came from the shadows where he was waiting; the silver Warlord's newly appointed third-in-command had been an excellent recruitment. Telepathy in a mech was rare…and apparently the Decepticon Leader had mental talents he didn't even know about; lucky for him it had worked for the better. His only regret surrounding the matter was the medical stay he'd forced on the mech when his mind had rebelled against the intrusion.

"What do you know about seekers?"

"Seekers: Powerful, loyal…"

"Yes, I've heard this," Megatron said impatiently, "which you'd know if you'd been paying attention, now tell me something I don't know," the silver warrior snapped.

"Seeker Culture: Distinct. Seekers: Form trines…"

"Trines? What exactly is a trine? Why is it important?"

"Three Seekers: Bonded. Aerial Maneuvers: Unmatched."

"Bonded? What kind?"

The telepath considered his files a moment, "Comrades."

"Even bonded comrades can communicate faster than regular soldiers…it would make their attacks better…Though be troublesome at the same time…if one falls they all do…hmmm….I want to talk to one of these trines…find me the best. Find me this lead trine…"

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

* * *

"Never anything less for you…the best or nothing; still, at that point we hadn't taken up the mantle of Leader yet. We were awaiting graduation for the ceremony and we couldn't have been better than some of the older trines. We were…"

"Difficult to track down," Megatron finished, "It took Soundwave three weeks to come back with your names. He vouched for you and his decisions are rarely wrong, it's why he's third-in-command. Now don't interrupt."

* * *

"You're not joking…you never joke."

"Observation: Correct."

"So…this is serious? You expect me to believe that this is the best trine on Cybertron?"

"Also Correct."

"They aren't even out of the Academy! How can some youngling…." He paused and considered the telepath, "Even I don't see this….explain."

"Correction: Starscream not a youngling. Trine: graduating. Trine: Prospective Leaders of Vos. Starscream: Aerial Commander, Top of Class. Thundercracker: Sonic Powers, Second in Class. Skywarp: Teleportation, third in trine."

He arched an optic ridge, "Graduating and they're meant to take over Vos? Now that I can work with…the top two seekers are in one trine? Where's this Skywarp at in the class?"

"Last."

"Why would…never mind, it doesn't matter. Give me their files." He was handed only one datapad and he eyed Soundwave questioningly again.

"Trine," was all he said before leaving.

"Trine indeed," Megatron muttered eying the photo at the top of the file. The three seekers exuded power, camaraderie…beauty; his optics were immediately drawn to the middle seeker, a brilliant red and black mech whose designation read: Starscream. The Seeker stood proudly with his trinemates flanking him; the three certain in not only their abilities, but in each other.

"Soundwave! We're going to Iacon!" He regarded the picture again, "Starscream…"

* * *

"All that just because Soundwave said so? I imagine you didn't decide until you finished reading the file," He gave Megatron an incredulous look; wanting him to keep talking, to get him to relax further before they started discussing the feelings emanating from the other end of the bond.

"I…never finished the file," a glance to the side, "I just looked at the pictures and the accompanying flight videos…your wings…they shone like crystals in the sunlight…I wanted to know…"

"Such a long trip just to see if my wings glittered outside a video or training exercise…It's a…a compliment I didn't even realize I was getting," his tone was laced with apology and he sent a wave of appreciation across their bond.

"I had decided to recruit you as soon as Soundwave brought me your names…again, there's a reason I made him my Third-In-Command. Really, he should be second; he's far more useful than you…" He shot the seeker a sly look, "and he doesn't try to kill me every time I turn my back. Why?"

"Soundwave is ridiculously loyal. I imagine…"

"Not Soundwave fool…you…why?" Starscream eyed him for a moment, considering; deciding the best way to get him to talk in return was to share himself…it was not an easy task for someone who had been a Decepticon for so long; Decepticons weren't ones to share their thoughts or feelings easily with one another.

"I…hated you…for not noticing, or sometimes I thought you did and were pretending it didn't matter," he clenched his fists, "I gave so many hints…from the first moment we met. You ignored them all…no one's that dense…you had to realize. Millions of years of trying, of pining for something I didn't think I would ever have and I was done with it; done with trying to get it through your thick processor that I wanted to court you. My attraction to you…it turned into loathing…it didn't make it go away but it covered it up…hid it away," Starscream's exasperation was evident.

"Interesting, but foolish…why not say something? Loud and directly? You do so for everything else."

"After the speech you made? About never having another relationship again? I wasn't about to say anything…especially after you started slagging me when we disagreed."

"And what if you had succeeded?" Megatron demanded.

"In killing you? I never tried hard enough. If I _had_ managed a successful attempt not once would your injuries have killed you…not even the poison…laid you up for awhile, maybe, but never kill you…I couldn't - couldn't - have been responsible for that."

"My little fool," there was a warm whisper of affection but the Warlord frowned, "I figured all your failures were just that. I never once assumed it was because you still cared for me…I did notice the attempts, but once you started trying to assassinate me I thought the attraction was gone. You were young when we met and…I'd been hurt. I'd been with…with him for Vorns and he tossed me aside like nothing; I wasn't ready to accept anyone else. I'll admit…you were beautiful even then…"

* * *

"They can certainly fly."

"They say that red one's the best of the best."

"Top of the class…excellent scientist too I think…made those null-ray things he uses."

"Pity he has a trine…"

"I know…pity he picked the purple one. He's useless…I mean obviously I get the blue one…he's second in the class and he's super gorgeous…but why would the best choose the worst as their third member? Those two should have picked Hurricane instead…now that would have been a trine."

Megatron stood silently watching what he already considered to be his trine and listened to the others talk. The purple jet was useless? He kept hearing that, but they were to be Leaders of Vos, so could he really be? If he was…perhaps he could get the others to reconsider their choice of the third. He frowned and turned to Soundwave. "Set up a meeting."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

**//Decepticon Third-In-Command Soundwave to Seeker Trine leader Starscream: Lord Megatron requests meeting.//**

**//This is Starscream. We'll meet you at the front of the Academy."**

**//Soundwave Acknowledges.//**

The Seekers had already landed by the time the two approached; they were standing in a huddle, muttering to one another and when they noticed the large silver mech approaching the blue and purple seekers fell back. Starscream turned to the taller mech and offered a hand, "I'm Starscream, Graduating Air Commander and Trine Leader."

"Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons," they stood a moment, sizing one another up, "I think we need to talk."

"Oh?"

"I want you to be _my_ Air Commander."

"My trinemates go where I go," there was a challenge in that sharp voice; daring him to refuse, daring him to comment on his trine, daring him to not understand what being a seeker meant. In that instant the silver Warlord knew that they had chosen one another for a reason, and even if he didn't see why, he wasn't about to argue. He wasn't going to lose two of the most talented winged mechs simply because he didn't understand their choice of comrades. No, he wasn't about to let them go and perhaps, in time, he could find some usefulness in the purple one.

"Of course your trine comes too." He had done research, through Soundwave of course, about Seekers and their culture; though he had found there was very little reference material. Trine was a powerful concept and came with a powerful bond; trined seekers were not necessarily lovers, however the longer they were together the more likely it was that they upgraded the bond. Starscream pinned him with a final searching look and then the proud seeker turned to the others; there was some sort of communication between them, probably over their bond.

"We accept," the mech in front of him preened a little, showing off, a definite sign of interest in the Warlord; though flattered, he ignored the interest of the beautiful mech. He didn't have the patience to keep another mech close just so that they could tear him apart when they decided his way wasn't 'right'.

"That was quick."

A smirk from the red seeker, "I prefer action over words. Your battles in Tarn are impressive and the Autobots are useless fools who couldn't win a war if their," a snicker, "lives depended on it."

"You'll do nicely. You've met my Third-In-Command," He said with a gesture to the telepath standing off to the side.

"Who's your Second-In-Command?"

"I've yet to decide."

* * *

"That was a slagging lie! You declared me SIC two weeks later and apparently I wasn't too young for that."

Megatron gave a rough laugh and a shake of the head, "My previous SIC was even more of a failure than you...only he ended up offlined because of it and you were young, rather impressionable; I figured it'd be easier to train you to listen. Of course I was wrong…you were just as bothersome? Little fool…" The silver mech stood to move closer and then he paused; his optics flashed as he sent a comm and he sighed, "Soundwave's been pinging me consistently for the last ten minutes. Apparently, I should report to the command center before my army falls apart. Our little chat will have to wait…get your trinemates to watch you."

"I'm not a sparkling. It's a few minor injuries," the red seeker protested, frowning as Megatron's façade returned.

"I disagree, your injuries are far from minor. Regardless, Thundercracker can only keep Skywarp in line for so long, bonded or not and you, even injured, can keep him in line."

"Hmmmm…good point."

Megatron leaned over and gave Starscream a soft kiss, "Now, you still need recharge."

His bonded snorted, "Is that an order?"

"If I could make it one, yes; however we are equals here and so it is merely a request; it pains me to see you injured so I hope that you'll listen. Now, I'm needed in the command center," and with a final caress; the Warlord left.

* * *

**A/N: **Lalala...Screamer's still not better is he? Poor him...I don't plan on him being back to normal next chapter either (sort of well maybe...depends on your definition of the world normal)...isn't that cryptic? Lols...

The fact that I have a plan should excite you...it means I'm not going to sit and wonder what happens next *points to Kittona* it's her fault and I'm not sure I have enough cookies to give her to express my gratitude. Lols...for future reference, Megsy is *not* going to be happy with me in a few chapters...I'm going to be happy! Screamer and his trine will be happy...but Megsy is just going to be like "What? Are you kidding me squishy?" and blast me with his fusion cannon... Though maybe he won't if I get enough reviews...maybe he'll just sigh and go with it.

Please review! I appreciate them! Lots! *offers cookies* They fuel the muse!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So this has been sitting on my laptop for two weeks...sorry...I'm rather unsure about how it all turned out but it's at least better after it's 3rd or 4th rewrite. I have Chapter 8 written...but I think Megatron went a little too fluffy on me so I'll have to work on that. On a side note: Looking at my outline and general plan, I have Chp 8, 9 planned and an Epilogue. Then we get to play with the mess that is the sequel XDD Also, I'm considering two versions of the sequel...one both directions---Cons Winning or Autobots Winning---though I will say the current plan is made of much Angst. I had quite a few more chapters of this planned but I think they fit with the sequel better. *grins* (Also as it stands Secrets is kind of languishing on me...I will finish it...eventually...but it's certainly not top of my list. I'm kind of on a Con kick at the moment which is also why NEST hasn't been updated *shrugs* sorry).

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...if they were I could make Megatron as fluffy as I wanted and call it canon...alas it isn't so....

**Much Thanks to Kittona!!! She's amazing for putting up with my grammar/plot Fail!**

* * *

One thing was obvious: this was not going well.

The Decepticons were losing…rather badly.

Megatron had put off this assault as long as he could, in hopes that his seeker trine would be able to cover them but unfortunately there had been several set-backs in Starscream's recovery; set-backs that didn't necessarily require his trine to watch over him but those had been their orders regardless. The Decepticon Leader had been hesitant to lead his army into battle without the trine, air cover had become a crucial factor in the outcome of any fight, but they were low on energon and waiting any longer would have put them at risk of running out.

They had successfully extracted a decent amount of energon; human defenses were pitiful after all. They would have to lead another raid soon, but what they had acquired this time would be enough to take them out of dangerous levels and allow them to wait on air cover. Their problem now was getting themselves out of the fray; as always, Optimus Prime and the Autobots had showed up in an attempt to foil their efforts and, without the trine to distract their more useful frontline warriors, they were fighting ferociously.

He and Optimus were in the dead center of what had become their battlefield, locked in yet another struggle for victory. The warrior would never admit it, but he was losing. This battle had continued for far too long; he was weakening and, though he could see the Prime was as well, they were outnumbered. This had gone on long enough, "Decepticons! Fall back!"

When the Warlord attempted this himself, instead of being let go as usual, he was met with resistance, "Not this time Megatron. We're finishing this now." Optimus Prime's optics blazed with fury and he landed a particularly vicious blow to the silver mech's jaw, forcing him to the ground; he dove on Megatron fighting to rip out fuel lines but at the same time avoiding any that would permanently offline him.

"Is this about your precious little sniper?" Megatron spat angrily, "He might live…if he's unlucky. He'd be better off if he offlined now; no one hurts what's mine, Prime, and lives."

"Yours?" Optimus' optics melted into confusion. It was enough of a distraction for Megatron to throw him off and spring back to his feet, "What do you mean yours?" the Prime demanded again, faltering slightly in an attempt to parry. The silver mech just growled, raking his claws across that broad crimson and blue chest. Optimus hissed in momentary pain allowing Megatron a precious second to consider the rest of the battle.

It wasn't going well; somehow the Autobots had managed to surround them which kept many Decepticons from retreating. The Warlord noted with a slight satisfaction that the Constructions had managed to retreat; they were going to be needed if…_when… _they finally managed to pull out and it wouldn't do to have any more of them seriously hurt; if they had fallen back it meant that at least one was injured enough that they couldn't form Devastator.

Optimus Prime was eying the mech in front of him with confusion and Megatron figured he was probably replaying the last battle in an attempt to figure out what Bluestreak had done to capture the Decepticon Leader's attention.

"Is this about Starscream?" Megatron didn't dignify Prime with an answer knowing that the answer wasn't important. Prime would assume regardless that he was attached to Starscream. Even if he had planned on answering, he wouldn't have had the chance. The question was distraction enough keeping Megatron from focusing on anyone other than Prime. The lapse in his focus was a mistake; pain ripped through him as a canon blast hit him high in the back. He dropped to his knees, trying to will himself not to offline from the sheer onslaught of pain to his sensors.

"Finally got you slagger…been waiting a long time," the Autobot weapon specialist growled from somewhere behind him. Megatron fought to stand, trying to throw overrides into systems to get them to respond; it wasn't working. His vision swam dizzily as Ironhide stepped up beside him and he vaguely heard a weapon cycle before it was pressed to his head, "We should offline him here and now Prime. I'm tired of this fragging war and we all know Starscream's a fool…he wouldn't survive without Megatron."

"No, it's an unnecessary waste of life. Megatron has…"

"Seekers!" Ironhide threw himself at the Prime narrowly saving them both from being blasted.

'_Seekers? Nonsense, Mine aren't allowed to be here and you don't have any…'_ Megatron couldn't force the words from his vocalizer, his processors were too busy routing energy into his self repairs in a vain attempt to fix the gaping wound in his back.

There was a short whine of turbines as the jets transformed and landed between the fighting mechs. "Ooooo…something you wanna share with all of us?" Skywarp crooned, chuckling at the position Prime and his Weapon Specialist had landed in, "I mean we knew you two were close but jeez…do you have to show us?"

"Star…scream?" Megatron's optics had to be playing tricks on him, his bondmate could not be standing in front of him, he'd ordered the trine to stay at the base. His systems flashed a stasis lock warning and he shot off several more overrides; dangerous ones that could end up with him offlined permanently if he pushed too much harder. The blue and purple jets shot him a worried look but the mech he wanted an answer from…ignored him. He reached out across the bond they shared and found that blocked off… so he was being completely ignored.

"Skywarp. Thundercracker. Get what's left of our army an escape route…start with those slagging twins," the jets didn't question their trine leader and returned to the sky. Starscream watched dispassionately as Ironhide hauled the Prime up and then wrapped an arm around him when he wavered, "Awww…did you get a little scratch? Keep you from being able to stand on your own?"

"I swear to Primus Starscream…" Ironhide raised his free arm, cannon powering up.

"That's enough…we're falling back."

"Prime!"

"We're falling back Ironhide, continuing this will end with all of us offlined," Prime repeated, "Autobots! Roll out!" The Autobots disappeared as quickly as they had arrived; very few of them were nursing any actual wounds and would probably be back at the ready long before the Decepticons were.

Starscream turned to Megatron and winced slightly as he stressed several of the welds running across his chest, "What did you do to yourself?" he demanded.

"Star…scream? What…?" Megatron's intakes stalled slightly as his processors started rerouting energy from his more critical systems in an effort to seal off his leaking lines. The silver mech was pushing his luck now. If he kept overriding stasis his systems would reroute the energy stabilizing his spark, causing it to stutter and quite possibly fade. Starscream noticed the hitch and his optics blazed with anger.

_:: You slagger_:: the red jet hissed as he forced open their bond _::You overrode stasis?! Do you have a death wish?! Stasis-lock! Now! Before you offline permanently on me!::_ Megatron caught a wave of anxiety, fear, and just a hint of something he couldn't identify before he allowed stasis lock to take him.

* * *

"He's going to be sooooo slagged off when he wakes up," Skywarp whined pitifully, "at us! I just know it'll be all our fault somehow! I don't wanna be offlined! We shouldn't have let Screamer talk us into it TC…we're so dead!"

"Oh shut it, Skywarp and I told you not to call me that!" hissed Starscream as Spyglass carefully patched his torn welds, "It's my doing. He knows better than to blame anything on the two of you." He could barely see what Hook was doing on the far side of the med-bay and he didn't like his bondmate being forced to lay with his back to the medic. Soundwave was hovering mere inches from the medic, ready to intervene if the CMO even thought about doing something to hurt his Leader further.

"All of you are slagging fools," the medic was grumbling, "I'm not an idiot and I don't feel like being painfully dismembered ever…much less right now. I wish you would figure that out."

"Oh we know," Thundercracker replied with a smirk, "Starscream can't help himself, a mixture of the bond and his injuries, and Soundwave has the mission report. You should have Megatron back online shortly. And we're here because we've been ordered to keep an optic on our dear trine leader."

"Regardless, you all act like I'm going to stab him in the back. Last I checked that was Commander Starscream's department," Hook gave the red jet a cursory glance, knowing glance "Although I suspect those days are over. Trust me when I say I will not be taking his place. At any rate, although this wound looked rather severe, it didn't hit anything important which means as soon as I wake him up he'll be good to go. You, however…" He shot a sharp look towards Starscream, "need to stop ruining my work. If you don't let it heal, I'm going to have to keep redoing it."

"Yes, your majesty," the jet sneered, "I'll behave. Now are you bringing him online?"

"Yes, yes, let's flip him over first so he doesn't try to kill me when he senses me behind him," Hook gestured lightly for help; he then inputted the codes that would online his Leader and vacated the area, when Megatron was fully awake he didn't want to be around.

Megatron's optics flickered on and fell sharply on Starscream, who was being flanked by his trine. There was something unidentifiable in his optics for a moment before it was replaced by raging fury. He roughly pushed himself to standing, checked the repairs quickly and turned to Skywarp who withered under the sharp glare, "My quarter's now."

Skywarp tentatively extended a hand to rest on Megatron's arm and his trine took the other; suddenly they were standing in the main living area. "Get Out," the silver mech didn't bother looking to the other seekers, who exchanged a glance with their trine leader.

"We'll be in the corridor," Thundercracker muttered, turning and dragging his bonded with him.

* * *

There was an eerie, tension riddled silence after the door slid shut. Not a week ago Megatron was worried enough that Starscream was going to drop dead that he was keeping the bond completely open and checking on him every other second; now it was completely closed off, not one inkling of his mate's mind was seeping through. Starscream would have found the irony amusing if his situation wasn't so dire. The look on his bonded's face could kill and the red jet was having difficulty figuring out what exactly he had done wrong this time; well he hadn't exactly listened, and had sort of left the base, but he couldn't believe that _that_ had made the silver mech so furious.

"Care to tell me why you failed to follow orders?" Megatron's voice was deathly calm as he regarded the seeker standing in front of him.

"Yeah, my bondmate was getting himself offlined," Starscream replied shortly, "I don't feel like visiting Primus anytime soon; which _would_ happen if you decided to get offlined."

"I was fine; I didn't need _you_ to come rescue me."

"You weren't fine, you slagger! A few moments later and that hotheaded Autobot would've blown your processors apart. If that hadn't of happened…"

"Prime's too soft he wouldn't…"

"They may not have offlined you immediately…No, you'd have been put to trial or some such nonsense and _then_ you would have been offlined; not one of them cares if you live or die," Starscream gestured wildly as he spoke, trying to drive _understanding_ into Megatron's processors.

"And you do?"

"I'm tied to you idiot. You die, I die, end of story; I don't have a choice. I know you don't give a slag whether I'm around or not…" He trailed off into silence at Megatron's narrowed optics.

"Slagging fool!" He hissed, throwing his hands in the air and stepping towards him; Starscream flinched violently at the motion. He had been slagged by the silver mech enough in the last few thousand years that the reaction was automatic and the red jet knew he would catch the flinch, which would probably make the imminent attack all the more painful; he had thought they were beyond the fist fights that ended with him slagged

The blow Starscream expected, never came, instead Megatron had frozen in motion and was giving him a look of shocked surprise, "Starscream?"

Taking advantage of the pause, Starscream fled, vaguely aware of his trine-mates calling out when he tore past them.

* * *

Skywarp was having nothing of it; his trine leader wasn't going to ignore them. He promptly grabbed his bondmate and appeared in front of Starscream, "Screamer? What's up?"

"Slag off," the red jet snarled, trying to get past them.

"Starscream…" Thundercracker stopped him, "What's going on? What did he want? You're obviously not hurt…so what did he say?"

"Nothing."

"You're an awful liar, Screamer" Skywarp declared, throwing his hands up and successfully reminding the other seeker of Megatron.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" Starscream grabbed the purple seeker roughly and threw him bodily against the nearby wall, "It's none of your slagging business."

"Starscream!" Thundercracker hissed sharply, "We're your trine and we'll put up with an awful lot but that's enough. We aren't responsible for your problems…we're trying to help."

"You can help by slagging off and shutting your idiot up," Starscream shot them both a harsh glare before stalking off.

_::You okay Warp?::_

_::Slagger, what crawled up his aft?::_

_::Something Megatron did…something he said:: _Thundercracker dragged Skywarp to his feet and set off after his trine leader.

"He doesn't want to talk to us TC," the purple jet reluctantly followed his bonded.

"We shouldn't leave him alone to brood, Warp…he'll end up doing something stupid."

"Like trying to kill Megatron? Cuz I think he said he was gonna stop that," Skywarp snickered mischievously, "Wonder why?"

"I think you're looking too far into it Warp…"

"Wanna bet?"

"No, I don't," Thundercracker sighed, "Now hush, Starscream may not want to talk but we should follow him regardless. We're trine."

"I'm tired of you telling me that, I know…We've been trine forever. I'm not going to forget it!" Skywarp bristled.

"I know…I think that Starscream forgets that sometimes," Thundercracker frowned as they followed their trine leader.

"Yeah, ever since he got himself bonded…" Skywarp's wings drooped pitifully, "I was hoping he'd get his head out of his aft and bond us."

"I know Warp…I expected that too. We didn't have any claim to him though," Thundercracker sighed wistfully, "There's a reason for everything I suppose…the two are a rather odd pair but who knows?"

"Don't be having second thoughts! You agreed to help get them together in the first place!"

"If I recall correctly…you roped me into it Warp," Thundercracker slowed his pace and they both fell silent as their trine leader slowed.

* * *

Starscream paused outside one of the little used storage rooms, viciously stabbed at the controls to open it and swept inside. He ignored his trinemates when they followed him in and he threw himself on a nearby crate.

He recalled the promise Megatron had made, that he was never going to hurt Starscream again…but the red jet just couldn't bring himself to believe it. It was _Megatron_, who, in a not so distant past, readily slagged the seeker at every chance. Of course his failed assassination attempts probably had something to do with that but it didn't change the fact that when Megatron was mad, he usually turned on Starscream…painfully.

The Decepticon Leader usually kept his promises; he was a mech of his word and it was just one more reason the various Cons had chosen to join him. They wanted a leader that would follow through and Megatron hadn't disappointed. Starscream hadn't given him the chance to prove that he was choosing to keep this particular promise.

_Starscream you're a fool, _he thought to himself, _that was his chance and he let you go._

Replaying the scene he frowned, finally getting time to decipher the myriad of feelings that had coursed through him and he found something that shocked him; the unidentified emotion that had crossed his processors.

Bonding was one thing…it had tied his fate to Megatron's…it had been a way to guarantee he was going to live to see the next day especially after yet another failed plan to kill him. Megatron only had so much patience for treason...He hadn't even hesitated when the silver mech had offered him the deal. It had been a truce…neither could kill the other if they were bonded and he had been attracted to the silver warrior since the moment he had first seen him fight so it was convenient…but had he actually gone so far as to fall in love?

Starscream groaned and then he started laughing, not answering Skywarp when a tentative, "Screamer?" floated towards him.

Nonsense, he couldn't possibly be …

* * *

"Stupid Stubborn Slagger…" Megatron growled, raking his arm across the desk, knocking dozens of data-pads to the floor. He threw himself in a chair and sighed; his anger evaporating. Starscream had been afraid…but of what? He hadn't done anything menacing…had he? Hadn't made any threats… Had just the anger been enough? _Preposterous…he wouldn't have agreed to follow me to our quarters …_He thought again of the exchange but came up with nothing.

"Slagger," He muttered, standing. He was done sitting around; whenever Starscream saw fit to discuss his blatant disregard for his orders he'd talk to him then but not before. He had a feeling he was in for a few rather lonely nights, Starscream would probably stay with his trine instead of returning to their quarters.

Megatron didn't know why, but he was having trouble recharging without Starscream around. It had only started being a problem recently, so until the Seeker returned the Decepticon Leader would be in the Command Center terrorizing the other mechs in his army.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmmm...I suppose I should explain a little because it's not exactly apparent in most of the fic (which I have to blame on my lack of a plot for the first half)...Screamer and Megs didn't exactly consider themselves in a "relationship' or in love...they had feelings for one another but generally ignored identifying those feelings. It was more bonding out of necessity, Screamer didn't want dead and Megatron was rather tired of the assassination attempts so they tied themselves together and now if one dies so does the other. It kind of puts a damper on the whole beating the slag out of the other thing. I was careful however not to use the word Love or Lover when they were thinking of the other because even though there was warm affection/worry for the other it wasn't fully fledged out. However, I hope this chapter makes it kind of obvious that Screamer is adjusting his view on their bonding a wee little bit *grins*...if you have any questions on this let me know...at some point I plan on editing this and will make it more apparent. I would like to apologize for the fail on my part in bringing this across...*shrugs* not much I can do about it now...I blame that this was technically (even if it wasn't posted as) my first real fic and it definitely shows.

Also, anybody got any spare seeker names laying around that they would like to share/give to me?? I fail at names bad...and I'll be needing to come up with... *considers* one for the end of this and two or three for a Seeker Trine, Set Before the War fic that I'm working on...I'll give you full credit for the name and love you forever XDD I don't know if that's enticing enough of an offer but I figured I'd try...otherwise you'll have to deal with my awful naming!fails...

Oh I should probably beg and plead for you to review...*shrugs* I think I've bothered you enough but just in case PLEASE REVIEW...some days they're the only reason I decide to keep writing and not throw my laptop in frustration. Thanks bunches in advance!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hiiiii! I hope everyone's having a Happy New Year....I've been rather busy with Holiday stuff which is why this is just a little later than I would like. Anyway, this is definitely wrapping up YAY Sequel!!! Also, if you have a question about something or the next chapter or the what not can you please sign in? I make a habit of answering questions even if they're just random bits of musing...but I can't if you aren't signed in :(

**Disclaimer: **Sadly not mine....*sniffs* Hasbro and Dreamwork's own them and they won't give them to me *sniffs*

**Much thanks to Kittona for betaing this!!! (and for reminding me I hadn't posted it yet oops)**

* * *

"I don't like it TC."

"So you've said…countless times in the past five minutes," Thundercracker commented wryly watching his bondmate pace in their quarters.

"I wonder what happened?" Skywarp mused, "I mean they were only alone for like…two minutes! Wait…" he said worriedly, "You don't think they broke up?!"

"Broke up? Warp, remember the part where they're bonded? They can't just break up," Thundercracker replied patiently, "They're just having some sort of spat. They'll get over it."

The purple jet gave him an incredulous look, "TC it's been what? An Earth year? In what world does a _spat_ last that long?"

"You forget that Earth time is so much shorter for us Warp," the blue jet chuckled, "You apparently don't remember the fight we had…the one that lasted around three times that long?"

"Our first one ever…I'm still right about that you know."

"We agreed to disagree on that. Regardless, the point is an Earth year isn't very long and this spat isn't exactly affecting the Decepticons. They just ignore each other if they don't have anything war related to say…it could be worse. They could be beating the slag out of each other at every turn," Thundercracker pointed out.

"They're like…polite to each other…really really polite…creepy polite. Like I don't think they've argued about anything in forever…that just doesn't happen TC. Plus Screamer looks _tired_ and it's not like we've been on more missions or anything and he's been staying in here not with Megatron so it's not like he's being kept up. He just isn't acting like himself TC," He gave his bondmate a disgusted look, "It's weird. I don't like it."

"Warp, we've had this conversation a thousand times," the blue jet stood, "We don't know anything about what's going through their processors. We don't even know what they're arguing about so unless you plan on tying Starscream up and demanding…"

Skywarp smiled.

"No. Absolutely not," Thundercracker was shaking his head furiously and backing away from the purple jet. "You got me mixed up in that whole 'get them together' scheme of yours and we were lucky to come out alive; this is just asking for one of them to slag us."

"But this is ridiculous TC! It was better when they were screaming and fighting with each other; ignoring each other like this is way worse…we have to fix it!"

"I'm not _fixing_ anything."

Skywarp gave him "the look"; the one Thundercracker could never resist, "Teeeee-Ceeeee…please?"

The blue jet sighed, he _hated_ that look, and gave in, "Fine but I have nothing to do with it; do you hear me? It's all on you if this goes bad."

"Oh it won't. Soundwave agreed to help," his bondmate grinned, "Though I didn't know where to start until you gave me that wonderful idea. Now; how do we get Screamer tied up?"

"Soundwave isn't going to stop Megatron from slagging us and I notice he's not here nor is he coming up with any ideas," Thundercracker muttered distractedly, already considering various plans, "Well you could try just jumping him when he comes in the room and slap some cuffs on him."

"You're kidding me right? That's the best you got?"

"Don't give me that skeptical look; he's just worked two shifts in the command center; _in a row_. He's going to be exhausted and on top of that he's not going to expect either of us to jump him."

"Should we knock him out?"

The blue jet looked at him in disbelief, "Warp…how do you plan on asking him questions if he's unconscious? Do you have fluff for processors?"

"He probably deserves it," Skywarp protested.

"We're not knocking him out. I would think that would fall pretty high on Megatron's list of things 'To Not Let People Do' to his bondmate, fighting or not," he tilted his head, and felt out along the trine bond, "He's on his way."

"Hehehe," the purple jet chuckled as he grabbed two sets of cuffs off a nearby weapons rack, "We're going to be in soooo much trouble."

"You're going to be in trouble; I have nothing to do with this, you hear me? Nothing," Thundercracker corrected and watched his bondmate hide just out of sight of the door.

It was a sign of just how tired Starscream was that he didn't register Skywarp or pick up on the change in air flow against his wings when the mech moved behind him. The purple jet smiled triumphantly as he locked his trine leader's wrist to the nearby chair, pushed him into it and promptly fastened a second pair around the other; effectively trapping the red jet in the chair.

Starscream glowered at his trinemate, immediately pulling at the cuffs, "If this is one of your 'Starscream-you-need-to-get-laid' schemes…"

"You have a bondmate…why would you need to get laid?" Skywarp asked, in a tone he was sure sounded curious, but in all actuality sounded rather devious as the purple seeker plopped into a chair across from his trine leader.

Thundercracker snorted as he completed the circle of chairs and sat facing their rather irate commander, "You're pathetic Warp, a sparkling could see through that."

"Let me go."

"Nope, not happening till we get some answers," Skywarp grinned, "You wouldn't tell us what was up between the two of you then and now we're tired of the whole thing. You can't ignore your bondmate!"

Starscream glared, "I appear to be and it's working rather well. Now, let me go."

"Nope, not happening," Skywarp smirked, "You'd lock us in together if we even thought about having 'issues' soooooo we're doing it for you."

"Oh? And how exactly do you plan on that working?" Starscream arched an optic ridge, "I hardly doubt he's in on all of this."

"Wellllll…"

"Warp, get out," Thundercracker's face was unreadable as he eyed his trinemate.

"But TC!" Skywarp protested.

_::Warp, go find Soundwave, give the two of us about 15 minutes and figure out how to get Megatron in here.::_

_::Oooooo…you have a plan? What're you gonna do?::_

_::Just go Warp::_ the purple jet shot him a glare before wandering out.

"Talk," the blue jet ordered. His tone was laced with an old authority, one that came with being the member of a trine; untrined Seekers and trinemates were nearly required to answer anything when asked in _just_ the right way, "Now."

"You can't pull trine on me," snapped Starscream.

"I just did and there will be no disagreements in the matter. What affects you affects the trine, now as Warp would say, 'Fess up'."

Starscream sneered, "You best make an appointment with the Unmaker because you'll be visiting him when I get out of these."

"So Trinemates aren't allowed to worry about each other? Warp's even noticed you aren't yourself and you know how oblivious he is about these things."

"It's not important."

Thundercracker scoffed, "My aft it's not important. Starscream, what happened? We're trine. We're supposed to look out for each other…you bashed Warp and I over the head repeatedly when we had our fight. I can't bash Megatron over the head…well I can but I'm not going to. We have to deal with you and your rotten attitude, the least you can do is tell us why you've been treating everyone like slag."

"It's not important. "

"If it's not important why aren't you recharging? Why are you working yourself into the ground? Why are the two of you ignoring each other?"

"I told you it's not important."

"If he's said or done something to hurt you, Warp and I are supposed to slag him or something; that's the way the whole trine thing works you know. If you aren't going to tell us what he did…I suppose we'll be forced to tie him up and demand answers."

"You'd never get a chance, he'd slag you. And it doesn't matter because he didn't do _anything_. I'm just a fragging fool!" Starscream exploded, jerking at the cuffs, "Let me go!"

"If he didn't do anything why are you ignoring each other?" Thundercracker demanded, "The tension between the two of you is ridiculous, it's worse than before you were bonded!"

"It's not…"

"So help me, if you finish that with 'important' I will personally dismantle you."

Starscream gave a long drawing sigh and frowned, "I…overreacted."

"Oh?"

"He was mad," Starscream shrugged, "My processors helpfully reminded me that I usually end up slagged when that happens."

"So you ran?"

"Apparently."

"You're a stubborn idiot. Back in our Academy days you used to tell us everything then you went and got yourself bonded…"

"That's your fault not mine," the seeker interrupted.

"Pfft, ridiculous, you're the one that accepted the offer. Regardless, you got yourself bonded and you forgot that you had a trine. You know…Oh primus…"

"What?" Starscream eyed him suspiciously.

"I just had a revelation of my own. You actually like him," Thundercracker laughed, "I bet you didn't expect that…I admit it was a decent idea; Warp and I were always worried he'd offline you. Though you know…I never thought you'd find somebody besides us. We were going to ask you, you know, before too much longer."

"_Like him?_ Nonsense…and you were going to…Why?"

"You're trying to tell me you don't have feelings for him? Warp's been bugging me about it for months. And there's a reason trines usually take their bonds beyond the basic trine bond…or did you forget that? Nobody knows you better than us Starscream; we've been friends for most of our lives."

"No I don't like him…I…" Starscream mumbled something that the blue jet couldn't hear but it still clicked for Thundercracker

_::Warp?::_

_::What?::_

_::You're never going to believe this but you were right.::_

_::Hehe…told you.::_

_::How did you know?::_

_::He looks at Megatron like you look at me. Now…I'm busy.::_

Thundercracker smiled softly, surprised but charmed.

"Ugh…spare me," Starscream groaned, "The two of you are ridiculous! Can't you go five minutes without acting like…What's the human phrase?...Two lovebirds?"

"I just think you're jealous that we're not afraid to show emotion in front of others…but that's neither here nor there. Maybe you should share your mumbling with Megatron?"

"No."

"Starscream…"

Thundercracker was interrupted by a flash of purple, "Right so Megatron's totally trying to hunt me down. I'm not saying why…it's not important…but he's coming here. If anyone asks I blame Soundwave. We're gonna leave now…see ya Screamer!"

"Skywarp!"

The Decepticon Leader barreled in; optics scanning the room and he lunged as the seekers disappeared, just missing them. He didn't notice the door sliding shut or the ominous click of locks being overridden.

He stopped dead when he saw the red seeker, "Starscream?" There was no reply but the jet strained harder against the cuffs, "What are you doing fool?"

"It's more about what I'm not doing, which is talking to you."

"I imagine there's a good reason you're cuffed to a chair? Or have we regressed enough that you're trying to kill me and have managed to fail miserably again?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Starscream huffed angrily, "Get out."

"Fine, I imagine your trine will return to free you when I'm gone." Megatron turned and headed for the door…it didn't open; even when he inputted his own overrides.

"Nope!" called a cheerful voice on the other side, "You're stuck until you make nice!"

"Skywarp. Open. The. door."

"Nope!"

"Now. That's an order."

"Nope! And the code to set him free is on the table! We'll just be going now…" Skywarp's voice continued, fading as he walked away.

"They aren't going to let you out," Starscream snorted, "They're stubborn."

"Like their trine leader?" Megatron taunted.

Starscream only rattled the cuffs in response and managed to get his wrist trapped rather painfully against the chair.

Megatron noticed the pained wince and crossed the room; he carefully adjusted Starscream's entrapped wrist, but left him still very attached to the chair and then backed away expressionless. He sat in the chair Thundercracker had just vacated and sat staring at the red seeker.

The room fell silent; Starscream pointedly looking everywhere but at Megatron who was watching him unnervingly. The red jet growled and jerked as hard as he could against the cuffs. He flinched when hands stopped his vicious attempt to get free; he hadn't heard the silver mech move, "You're hurting yourself."

"What do you care?! In case you've forgotten you're ignoring me!"

"If you weren't so stubborn this would have been over a long time ago," Megatron accused.

"Me?! What about you! You haven't once looked my direction _and_," Starscream's optics darkened, "_You_ are the one who blocked off the bond…not me. I'm not alone in this mess so don't you dare try to pin it on me."

"You kept getting yourself slagged! It was an unnecessary distraction; I would have ended up injured or captured if…"

"If your plans didn't lack any semblance of a strategy, I wouldn't have gotten slagged in the first place! If you had listened to my _suggestions_, I wouldn't have gotten slagged! You've completely ignored every word I've said!"

"You really are a fool if you think that," Megatron replied, idly examining one of the cuffs.

"You can't expect me to believe…"

"Just because I didn't use it doesn't mean I didn't listen. The strategy _you_ offered would have caused twice the casualties. I can't afford to lose soldiers just to spare you a few minor injuries," Megatron frowned and they fell back into a tension filled silence.

Starscream was the one to break silence, "This is ridiculous! I'm not Soundwave. I don't know what's going on in your processors…it's frustrating. You're such a stubborn idiot…we're bonded! I shouldn't have to fight for you to tell me what you're thinking!" He clenched his fists and pulled again at the cuffs, again focusing on anything but his bondmate.

"No, you shouldn't," Megatron said wearily, "Primus this is a mess."

Starscream looked up at him in surprise, met those steady red optics and realized that the silver mech was just as exhausted as he was, "Megatron?"

"I missed you fool," the bond between them opened; spilling the countless emotions Megatron was feeling through it, "It hasn't been a very pleasant year."

"You're the one who's been ignoring me," Starscream snapped, "Why?!"

Megatron sighed, "You were afraid. I wasn't going to make it worse by chasing you down."

"Slagging idiot, I…overreacted. I had a lot in my processors and you needed time to cool down…you could have come and found me you know," Starscream frowned, his anger evaporating, "Something's bothering you; what?"

"You worked a double shift, barely recharged and just worked another double."

"I've been busy. I had to go through over a thousand reports from that last catastrophe of yours."

"Too busy to take care of yourself?"

Starscream glared, "What's it to you? It's not like I'm in danger of offlining if I miss a recharge cycle."

"You're my bondmate, Fool!"

"It's never meant anything before! As long as I'm alive, it's all fine for you! You can't pretend that you hovered over me for any other reason!"

The silver mech moved and set him free, gently drawing a wrist up to examine before letting it drop and Starscream caught a glimpse of something flicker through Megatron's optics. . . what, the red seeker didn't know. Megatron eyed him silently for a moment, before muttering, mostly to himself, "Apparently, I'm in love with a fool."

"What?" Starscream demanded, not daring to believe his audios.

Megatron stepped forward, tilted Starscream's chin up so their optics met and repeated, "I think I've fallen in love with you, fool."

Whatever Starscream had expected it hadn't been that, he was reeling in disbelief as he searched those optics; looking for any hint that Megatron was cruel enough to say it in jest…but no, the seeker knew better than that. He knew that Megatron had considered bonding a mech just before the start of the war; a mech, who by Starscream's account, hadn't deserved the silver warrior; he had been weak, needy and was clearly in love with the power that Megatron had; not Megatron himself. Starscream had been surprised to hear the mech had refused, especially since the silver warrior had catered to his lover's every whim, had gone above and beyond…but Megatron had still been refused.

Starscream knew that the rejection had stripped Megatron of the final vestiges of who he was before the war…had been the final step in turning the silver mech into the cruel Tyrant. For Starscream, it had been enough to share a berth with the attractive, powerful silver mech and he had jumped at the chance to bond Megatron even though nothing would ever come of it. The irony didn't escape Starscream; at that point, he had been no better than that mech in Kaon. He had bonded Megatron for his own purposes, for the power…for the attraction of _being_ bonded to the Tyrant.

He certainly hadn't expected to feel anything…but when he had realized, realized that it _had_ gone deeper, Starscream had resigned himself to it being one sided, carefully shielding it from the bond in case the silver mech had decided to go digging. To think that Megatron returned those feelings….it was ridiculous!

…Wasn't it?

Megatron was the Slag-Maker, the Tyrant, the Leader of the Decepticons. Yet there he stood, so similar to the mech Starscream had first laid optics on as a gladiator all those years ago…so similar to the mech that had first fought only for his lover instead of his war. But now, the look in those red optics were declaring for the first time in millions of years, that he was in love with Starscream not some other mech…_In love_ _with Starscream. _

The mere thought was nearly overwhelming and Starscream just stared at him in shock, what could he say? He had never expected…

Megatron chuckled lightly, "Speechless? I'm surprised you don't have some snarky comeback." There was just a hint of uncertainty in him; Megatron could remember the last time he'd spoken those words…could remember how painful the end of that exchange had been.

"Idiot," Starscream finally muttered, "I've loved you since I dragged your aft off the battlefield over a year ago."

Relief flickered briefly through Megatron and he drew the seeker close, "I hate to think I might owe your trinemates for something. It's not becoming of a Tyrant…"

Starscream snorted, "At this point if you don't slag them for locking us in here they'll consider it payment enough. They're still rather terrified of you…"

"You were afraid."

"We've been fighting for millions of years…I haven't won once so pardon me for being a little hesitant," Starscream frowned.

"I never go back on my word. I'll not hurt you again and anyone who dares to…I'll offline," there was menace in those optics; it seemed that Megatron had found another reason to win the war. "You need recharge," he observed.

"Is that an order my Illustrious Leader?"

"Not if it's happening in my berth."

Starscream snorted, "You have such a way with words." He followed his bondmate, the door opening without question, to their quarters.

Once there the red seeker collapsed onto the berth, truly exhausted…strong arms encircled him and he let himself melt into the embrace.

* * *

"Happy now?" Thundercracker turned from the security screens and shot a glance over to his bondmate.

"Yup, you have the best ideas," Skywarp nodded vigorously and leaned up against his blue lover.

"No. I didn't do anything remember? I wasn't in on this at all…_remember_? I think the plan was to blame all this on Soundwave…what did the two of you do to Megatron anyway?"

The purple jet pretended to think hard, "Hmmm…I don't seem to remember either of those things. Me and Soundwave didn't do anything, nope not at all…It was definitely all you…"

"_Warp…_" Thundercracker threatened playfully.

The other pretended to think again, "Nope still nothing…but maybe you could help me remember…" Skywarp giggled and grabbed his arm, transporting them to their quarters, "I bet you'll come up with something…"

* * *

**A/N: **I had lots of fun writing this chapter...I just love TC and Warp; they give my muse the best ideas. I had to fight for the right balance in this...I redid Screamy and Megsy's conversation (or parts of it) several times...*rolls eyes* Megatron likes to go super super super fluffy on me for some reason...

Anyway hoped you enjoyed it XD Please Review!!! Oh and if there's anything you want to see before the ending of this now's your last chance!! I only plan on having two more chapters...and one's the epilogue! But if I have a request I'll see what I can do *winks*


End file.
